No sabiamos que eran
by Lady Cullen Pattinson Forever
Summary: Tres Chicas que esconden un secreto y Tres chicos que esconden Otro secreto, su propio secreto! LEMMON ExB/JxA/RxEmmet.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Sthepanie Meyer, el resto si me pertenece a mí.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola amigos y amigas, si amigos, porque se que de seguro<em>**

**_que deben haber chicos en este site. Como sea._**

**_Espero que sean bienvenidos a esta primera y nueva historia y que les guste._**

**_Este es un primer capitulo de no se cuantos capitulos porque aun los estoy escribiendo._**

**_Pero...  
><em>**

**_No sean tan duros conmigo. Nos vemos al final. :D_**

**_Lady Cullen Pattinson Forever  
><em>**

* * *

><p>-OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH POR FAVOR! SAL DE MI HABITACIÓN PEQUEÑA ENANA- le grite a mi pequeña amiga Alice de 20 años. Ella era bajita y parecía un duende, su rostro era igual al de Campanita* solo que su cabello no era rubio ni estaba atado con un moño, en cambio era negro, corto y las puntas de su cabello apuntaban a todas las direcciones.<p>

-BELLA ¿CÓMO PUEDES HACER ESO? -preguntó con cara de asco.

-¿TE IMPORTARÍA LARGARTE DE MI HABITACIÓN? -le pregunte gritando cerrando las piernas. -ADEMAS NI QUE FUERAS TAN SANTICA NIÑATA. -le rebatí con ímpetu.

Ella soltó un grito de asco mezclado con desesperación y cerró la puerta. Por mi parte procedí a terminar lo que había empezado por culpa del tarado de Edward Cullen que siempre se metía en mis tranquilos sueños para hacerlos calientes y sorprendentemente reales Mi sueño estaba aun muy fresco y senti mi liberación tan pronto como entro y salió Edward de mis sueño humedos.

-¿Por qué entraste a mi habitación sin tocar maldita enana? estaba en medio de algo muy importante -le reproché con veneno en mis palabras.

-Llamé a través de la puerta y la toqué pero no escuché respuesta alguna asi que procedí a entrar pensando que estabas dormida gafa*; porque ya estaba listo el desayuno. -Me dijo mirandome con asco.

-Hay vamos no me mires con esa cara Al, tu sabes que es normal, además te he escuchado cuando estas a plena liberación gritando el nombre de Jasper y no es tan grato escucharte en pleno apogeo con tu vibrador amarillo. -le comente haciendo que se sorprendiera y balbuceara incoherencias. -Si Alice, se que tienes uno amarillo porque un día entre buscando corrector y me lo encontre sin querer. -le aclaré toda duda que tenía.

-Pero quede marcada de por vida madlita hija de perra, acabas de arruinar mi vida sexual -me reprochó teatralmente.

-Hay Alice si eres exagerada, mejor hagamos algo Al que te parece si un dia planeamos algo entre las dos -le propuse recibiendo una cara de asombro por su parte -No pienses que soy lesbiana porque a mi me pone a mil todos los hombres que esten tan buenotes como Edward y yo se que por tu parte es igual pero del calibre de Jasper, solo que somos mejores amigas desde que tenemos uso de razón y pues podríamos quitarnos esa aversión que nos da cuando nos descubrimos o nos oímos en pleno numerito.

-¿Qué sucede aquí? -pregunto mi rubia amiga Rose, sus ojos azules resaltaban tanto como el cuerpo que tenía la muy desgraciada, podía lograr que cualquier hombre pasará por su cama mas rápido que decir otorrinolaringolo*.Además era la mayor de las tres -¿Cúal es el escándalo que tienen armado aquí?

-Verás -comencé a decir. -Estaba a unas estocadas de mi fiel y complaciente vibrador, cuando la boba de Alice entro a mi cuarto y me encontró en una posición poco deseada. -le respondí inteligentemente (N/A: notesé el sarcasmo) -Y le propuse que para que no me vea mas nunca con cara de asco que pues hicieramos lo que tu y yo hicimos hace unos meses despúes de haberte encontrado con Jorge en la cama.

-Aaaaaah, ya entiendo. -comprendió Rose mirando a Alice que estaba atónita. -Te lo aconsejo Al es lo mejor es mas podría participar si quieres así por si me descubres con mi vibrador o con un hombre no me pongas esa misma cara -comento con una pequeña risa.

-Están tan locas como una cabra -dijo Alice hablando pero se notaba en su voz esa nota de resignación. - Tengo una sola pregunta con respecto a eso, si la respuesta me convence acepto si no olvidenlo. - dijo con determinación y nosotras solo asentimos con la cabeza para que hiciera su pregunta de una buena vez. -¿En realiad sirve ese método?

-Claro Alice hasta nos hemos divertido -contesté con alegría. -Esto nos ayudo bastante y hasta mas cercanas somos. -agregué sonriendo.

-Esta bien -aceptó resignada de mala gana pero bastante convencida.

-Muy bien, mañana será porque es sábado y pues tenemos tiempo para eso y luego nos arreglaremos para ir a la disco. Hoy vayamos tranquilas a clases y no sientas ansiedad Ali todo va a salir de maravillas. -aseguró Rose con un ancha sonrisa. -Ahora comamos algo porque se nos hace tarde chicas.

Esa mañana tuve la dicha de no ver al Clan Cassanova Cullen o mejor dicho a los triple C hasta la hora del almuerzo, hora en la que todos los estudiantes iban hacía la cafetería para ingerir su alimento del mediodía.

Estaba charlando con Angela, una de mis mejores amigas que vivía con su novio Ben, mientras esperabamos nuestro turno para recibir nuestras bandejas cuando llego una muy contenta Alice caminando con ese andar tan suyo y particular.

-Hay Bell's mi sueño esta por hacerse realidad lo vi, lo vi. -anunció felíz, cuando ella hablaba de que lo vio era porque uno de sus secretos era que podía ver el futuro y siempre andaba pendiente del humano Jasper. -Hola Angie, ¿cómo está Ben? -Saludo a nuestra amiga.

-Hola alice está bien un poco preocupado porque está apunto de graduarse y tiene que hacer su tesis* para final del semestre -comentó alegremente.

-Alice ya hemos hablado de eso -le comenté tocandola para que viera mis pensamientos. _-Alice no podemos estar con los humanos y menos cuando entablamos una relación amorosa. ¿Acaso piensas darle el regalo de nuestra inmortalidad a ese patán que te ha hecho sufrir tanto?- pregunte a através de mis pensamientos. -Y recuerda que podrías matarlo, cuando estén teniendo sexo, sin querer.Y sin mencionar que a nuestros creadores Charlie y Reneé no van a estar muy contentos -Le recordé muy a su pesar._

-Hola nena, ¿te gustaría dar un paseo conmigo solo por un rato? eso es lo que toma para querer amarme y follarme pequeña. Yo puedo ser tu sueño hecho realidad bombonazo -hablo detrás el muy degenerado de Mike acercandose a mi por décima vez en lo que va del semestre.

-Como eres pendejo y baboso Mike. largate de mi vista o te juro que te castro. -Le respondí probocando que Rose que acababa de llegar, Angie y Alice rieran tan fuerte que toda la cafetería volteara a mirarnos. -Además he escuchado que no das la talla y de muy buena fuente, ¿te suena la perra Jessica? -le pregunté haciendolo quedar peor y salir con su hombría por el suelo, y ahora que menciono a Jessica pues ella es lo que yo llamo el prototipo de prostituta y sifrina barata.

-Hay Belly, Belly, Belly tu no cambias -comentó Rose frotandose el vientre a causa del ataque de risa que provocó mi burla.

-Se lo merecía por apestoso Rose -me defendió Alice que al parecer con su mente viendo el futuro de Jasper no recordaba nada del incidente de ésta mañana.

-¿Qué desean comer chicas? -preguntó la amable cocinera de la cafetería.

-Deseamos la hamburguesa y una coca dietetica por favor. -ordenó Alice adelantando a cualquiera de nosotras.

La buena señora nos sirvió las bandejas con lo que pedimos y fuimos a sentarnos al centro de todo el salón comedor donde solo nosotras nos sentabamos, Eramos las chicas mas populares y misteriosas del campus, bueno solo Al, Rose y yo, porque Angie era popular gracias a nosotros, en realidad ella era una de esas nerds pero con muy buena onda. Estabamos riendo y hablando muy tranquilas, siempre siendo el centro de atención, hata que por la puerta entraron los triple C con su aire de Cassanovas llamando la atención de todos, nosotras sabiamos que ellos eran los chicos más populares y pues por aquello del estatus quo debíamos estar juntos pero no los soportabamos y ellos a nosotros tampoco, y lo principal que nos mantenía alejadas de ellos era nuestra maldita eternidad.

-Hola señoritas Swan -saludaron a coro.

-¿Qué quieren molestas moscas?- Preguntó Rose con suspicacia.

-Solo queremos conversar con ustedes - respondio Jasper, el chico que le gustaba a Alice y no es para menos, su cuerpo alargado pero torneado por algún par de horas que ha de pasar en el gimnasio, sus ojos color gris hacían juego con su rubia cabellera y su piel blanca, era super guapisímo y propiedad de Alice.

-Ni crean que vamos a caer en sus jugarretas para tratar de hacernos quedar mal insectos. -dije a modo de respuesta mirandolos con desprecio.

-Hay chicas vamos solo queremos arreglar nuestras diferencias- respondió Edward, este era mi chico aunque el no lo supiera y no lo pudiera tener, era hermoso parecia uno de los que nosotras eramos, porque su cuerpo se ajustaba a su camiseta y sus jeans ajustados como si fueran otra piel, su rostro parecia tallado por los mismos ángeles, su cabello cobrizo peinado y a la vez desordenado era muy sexy, sus ojos verde jade eran preciosos, era solo mio.

-Yo si voy a conversar con ustedes se que han de tener algo bueno para decir - aceptó Alice sin más ni más.

-¿QUË? -Preguntamos Rose y yo al unisóno.

-Vamos a darles una oportunidad chicas, se podrían sorprender de lo que podría llegar a pasar. -se justificó la traicionera Alice.

-No puedo creerlo Alice ya habíamos hablado de eso - le espeté en voz tan baja que ellos no llegarían a oir pero que nuestro super oidos si.

-¿Qué dicen chicas vienen a tomar un café con nosotros despúes de clases? - pregunto el fornido Emmet con una sonrisa haciendo que dos tiernos hoyuelos se formaran en sus mejillas, dirijiendose a Rose y a mí, era el chico de Rose, era alto, muy musculoso, con ojos color miel, cabello corto y negro, su piel blanca como la de su hermano Edward y su rostro era como el de un niño pequeño.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Qué tal les pareció? ¿a sigo? <strong>_

_**¿Que tal si me dejan un review?**_

_**Si te pareció bueno el primer capitulo y quieres que saber que mas pasará por favor dejame un review haciendomelo saber. **_

_**Un beso...**_

_**Con amor...**_

_**Lady Cullen Pattinson Forever.  
><strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hola de nuevo queridos lectores y queridas lectoras, espero que este nuevo capitulo _**

**_les emocione tanto como a mi y lo disfruten tanto como disfrute escribiendolo._**

**_Un beso y abrazo._**

**_Lady Cullen Pattinson_**

* * *

><p>-¿Qué dicen chicas vienen a tomar un café con nosotros después de clases? - pregunto el fornido Emmett con una sonrisa haciendo que dos tiernos hoyuelos se formaran en sus mejillas, dirigiéndose a Rose y a mí, era el chico de Rose, era alto, muy musculoso, con ojos color miel, cabello corto y negro, su piel blanca como la de su hermano Edward y su rostro era como el de un niño pequeño.<p>

-Ni soñando me voy a tomar un café con ustedes trio de imbéciles. –Negó rotundamente Rose después de unos segundos poniendo cara de asco.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Rose yo tampoco voy. –negué tratando de no aceptar ni caer en las redes de los humanos más hermosos que habíamos visto.

-Muy bien, creo que solo vendrá Alice. –dedujo con inteligencia el más bestia de los tres (Emmett).

-Claro tonto –dijo Jasper con una cara de querer matar a Emmett por su brutalidad.

-Nos vemos en el café del centro a las 4:00 y si quieren acompañar a su hermosa hermana Alice les agradeceríamos muchísimo su presencia. –citó con amabilidad y caballerosidad mi grandioso sueño Edward.

-Ya lárguense manzanas podridas con gusanos. –Ofendió Rose con originalidad.

-Hasta luego mis estimadas damas. –se despidió Jasper dándole un beso en la mano a Alice como todo un caballero sureño. Ese simple gesto hizo que pudiéramos escuchar la respiración errática de Ali.

-Hasta luego nenas. –dijo Emmett guiñándole el ojo izquierdo a Rose haciendo que esta soltara un profundo suspiro.

Cuando se retiraron lo suficiente, las mire con decepción.

-¿Qué? –preguntaron al unísono.

-Hay chicas que mal las veo. –comenté para mí misma. –como pueden caer a la primera muestra de caballerosidad que tienen con ustedes un trio de chicos que son una plasta de porquería. –acusé orgullosa de ser fuerte frente a mis hermanas y el hermoso pero descerebrado de Edward.

-No seas mentirosa. –respondió Alice con cara de culpa.

-No vayas a mentir también Rose –le advertí con seriedad. –tu sabes también como yo que suspiraste cuando Emmett te guiñó el ojo. –le recordé sin dejar de mirar a Alice. –Recuerden chicas, no deben tocar a ningún chico que sea tan popular como para que hagan investigaciones por su repentina desaparición. Y es posible que lleguemos a matar a estos pobres y estúpidos muchachos si los tocamos.

-Pero Jasper me tocó y no lo maté –dijo Alice con inocencia muy emocionada.

-Ella se refería a los besos y al sexo Al. –aclaró Rose con gracia.

Ese día Alice aún tenía la idea de ir al café a ver a los chicos, por lo cual no tuve más opción que demostrarle lo que pasaría si llegaba a tener otro tipo de contacto físico con Jasper. Decidí que luego de clases fuéramos a Seattle una ciudad muy habitada pero donde podíamos elegir a nuestra presa sin ningún riesgo a ser capturadas.

Cuando el reloj anunció la hora de la salida busque a velocidad humana a Alice que de seguro iría a hablar con Jasper para abrir su joven boquita y cometer un error que no nos dejará vivir aquí aunque sea un año. En el momento en que la encontré estaba a punto de hablar con Jasper como sospechaba así que decidí decirle a María una compañera de algebra que le coqueteara a Jasper porque había escuchado que a él, ella le parecía atractiva. Con eso pude deshacerme de Jasper para poder frenar a Alice.

-Bella ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso? –me preguntó con rabia.

-Te dije que Jasper no es para ti, así como Emmett no es para Rose y Edward no es para mí. –me defendí con tristeza. –Vamos Alice, Rose y yo queremos enseñarte lo que podría pasar. Y para ello vas a tener que soportar ver a Rose teniendo relaciones con un chico de la misma edad de Jasper en Seattle.

-NI SE TE OCURRA HACERME VER TAL BARBARIDAD O TE JURO QUE LE DIGO A EDWARD QUE TE GUSTA. –me dijo exaltada casi gritando.

-¡Shhhhhhs! –la chité – baja tu bendita voz niña necia. Si tú lo haces te juro por los Vulturis que le digo a nuestros padres que quieres follarte y Jasper y que no tienes el suficiente control como para no matarlo. –le amenacé en voz baja pero seria.

-¡HUY! Eres una mala hermana postiza y amiga ¿sabías eso? –me informó con rabia y resignación.

-Tranquila Alice, yo sé que tú me amas y me adoras. –le comente con una ancha sonrisa. –Ahora en marcha que Rose nos espera en el auto. –fue mi turno de informar ahora.

Viajamos una hora por carretera. Todas estábamos en silencio y cuando llegamos Rose nos dijo que esperáramos aquí. En menos de media hora Rose traía consigo a un hermoso chico de la edad de Jasper pero nada comparado con ninguno de los triple C. Mientras que Rose había ido a buscar al chico, yo decidí acompañar a Al en el asiento trasero para que el desafortunado muchacho se sentara al lado de Rosie.

El embobado* joven se quedó mirando las piernas de Rose, que dejaban poco a la imaginación, todo el camino a casa. Nosotras vivíamos en una casa donde el patio daba directamente al bosque de Forks, por cualquier cosa, además de que la casa era a prueba de sonidos, ósea todo lo que se hiciera dentro de la casa nadie lo sabría pero por desgracia nuestros súper oídos lograban escuchar a través de las paredes "anti- sonidos".

Los 4 entramos en la casa y Rose subió a su habitación con el muchacho y yo guie a Alice hacia mi habitación donde al mover el cuadro de los Beatles que tenía encima de la cabecera de la cama se podía ver, a través de un grueso vidrio tintado (N/A: de esos de los que hay en los interrogatorios en la comisarias en las series de policía estadounidenses), el cuarto de Rose.

Esos vidrios estaban escondidos por toda la casa por motivos de nuestra propia seguridad vampírica.

Sin decirle nada a Alice, la mire para que ella observara a través del vidrio.

Rose comenzó a besar al chico haciéndole unos pequeños rasguños en los labios de los cuales renegó pero, el muchacho que Rose comenzó a llamar Riley, acariciaba desesperadamente el cuerpo de Rose buscando el final de la camiseta que ella cargaba para sacársela y cuando lo consiguió gimió al ver que ella no llevaba sostén alguno, se llevó uno de los senos a la boca los lamio los mordió, acarició y chupó, ganándose muchos gemidos por parte de su compañera quien arqueo la espalda para ofrecerle más de sus senos al joven quien no lo pensó dos veces siguió comiéndose las tetas de su amante.

Ella cegada de deseo, desvistió o mejor dicho rasgo la ropa que ella y su compañero usaban, Rose se llevó a la boca la masculinidad de Riley para saborearla y terminar de despertarla para luego introducírselo bestialmente en su apretada y mojada intimidad.

Cabalgó al joven de manera violenta hasta que le rompió la cadera en una de las estocadas haciendo que el pobre muchacho gritara de dolor, cosa que solo logró que Rose se excitara mucho más haciéndola sentir cerca del orgasmo, ella le mordió el cuello por instinto y bebió toda la sangre llegando ella al cielo de los orgasmos y el chico lamentablemente llegando al cielo de los muertos.

-¿Ves lo que te dije que podía pasar si te acostabas con un humano? –le pregunte aun mirándola. Ella estaba en shock, sus ojos bien abiertos como su boca. –Vamos a bajo para que Rose se vista y arregle el desastre que le hiciste hacer. –le dije tomando su brazo delicadamente para conducirla a la sala.

Pase en silencio un buen rato hasta que Rose llego ya vestida y limpia, Alice al verla se puso a llorar y yo la abrace fuerte para que pudiera descargar toda la impresión y lo que sentía.

-De verdad no sabía que nosotras podíamos hacer tales cosas. –dijo después de haber llorado un rato.

-Yo puedo controlarme Alice, solo me deje llevar por el instinto porque Bella y yo queríamos mostrarte lo que podía pasar con una persona poco experimentada como tu niña, que solo tiene relaciones sexuales con su vibrador. –dijo medio enserio, medio riendo.

-¿Cómo lograste llegar a controlarte? –preguntó Alice a modo de curiosidad.

-La verdad es que tuvo que matar a muchos para conseguir dominarse a sí misma. –dije con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Eso es verdad chica –rectificó con humor. –pero ahora entiendes ¿por qué no debemos acercarnos a ellos? –preguntó a Alice con seriedad.

-Si ya lo entiendo –afirmó con tristeza. –y déjame decir Rose que eres un loca asquerosa –comentó con asco haciendo caras raras haciéndonos reír.

-Ali, Ali, Ali; de verdad necesitar la terapia. –dijo Rose riendo por lo bajo.

-Bueno ahora que son las 5:30 vamos robar las bolsas de sangre común del hospital para no tener que matar gente. –les dije cambiando el tema naturalmente.

-¿Qué va a pasar con los triple C, chicas? –preguntó Alice con ansiedad. -¿Creen que ellos se molestarán si no me presento? –agregó nerviosa.

-Es mejor así Al créeme, preferible que estén molestos con nosotras a que haya una terrible catástrofe por tu culpa. –respondí despreocupada y un poco triste por Alice.

-Bueno ya dejemos las preguntas y vayamos a hurtar sangre chicas. –ordenó Rose con malicia.

Íbamos de camino al hospital en mi Ferrari F430 azul cuando el celular de Alice comenzó a sonar, ella atendió al segundo repique y Rose y yo nos quedamos tan paralizadas que tuve que frenar para no dañar mi hermoso coche.

-Querida dama ¿Dónde se encuentra en estos momentos? Pensé que teníamos una cita en el café con mis hermanos –escuchamos a Jasper saludando tan cordial y caballerosamente a Alice a través del auricular y la respiración de Alice de nuevo acelerada.

* * *

><p>*Embobado : atontado y los otros sinónimos.<p>

**_Queria darle las gracias a las personas que me dejaron reviews pidiendo que continuara con la historia_**

**_espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, mañana volvere para actualizar._**

**_Un beso y abrazo._**

**_Lasy Cullen Pattinson_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hola queridos lectores y lectoras aquí les traígo otro capitulo_**

**_de esta historia, recuerden los personajes no me pertecen,_**

**_solamente me vienen ideas a la cabeza y yo solo_**

**_introuzco a is personajes favoritos en esa idea loca._**

**_Espero que lo disfruten._**

**_Besos y Abrazos..._**

**_Lady Cullen Pattinson_**

* * *

><p>Ìbamos de camino al hospital en mi Ferrari F430 azul cuando el celular de Alice comenzó a sonar, ella atendió al segundo repique y Rose y yo nos quedamos tan paralizadas que tuve que frenar para no dañar mi hermoso coche.<p>

-Querida dama ¿Dónde se encuentra en estos momentos? Pensé que teníamos una cita en el café con mis hermanos –escuchamos a Jasper saludando tan cordial y caballerosamente a Alice a través del auricular y la respiración de Alice de nuevo acelerada.

-ehh ... la verdad... es que lo olvidé -mintió Ali nerviosa y triste. -perdón pero creo que no podré llegar a nuestra cita o a ninguna otra pero fue un gusto hablar contigo. -y diciendo esto colgó sin darle tiempo a Jasper de decir algo.

-Ok eso estuvo muy raro - comenté en voz alta.

-Cierto -corroboró Rose -¿Cómo obtuvo tu número si tu no se lo diste? -preguntó pensativa . ¿O le diste tu número?

-Les juro por los calzones de los Vulturis que yo no le dí a nadie mi teléfono. -dijo Alice preocupada.

-Está bien pequeño demonio te creo -le dije poniendo en marcha el auto para seguir con nuestro plan de robar el pedido de sangre nueva que debió entregar el camión hace unos 20 minutos.

Robar las bolsas era tan fácil que solo una de nosotras bajó para cargar con ellas y solo le tomo 5 minutos a Rose ir con el bolso vacío para regresar con el bolso terminar con nuestra tarea volvimos a nuestra casa y Alice fue al sótano para guardar las bolsas en la nervera de seguridad. Era espectacular y solo circulaba en el mercado de los vampiros. Estaba hecha de material blindado y tenia un avanzado sistema de seguridad de 120 dígitos que solo se abría a través de la huella dáctilar, si ya lo sé, es algo exagerado pero ¡Hey! nosotras necesitamos que nuestros alimentos estén a salvo de otros vámpiros y de humanos curiosos que quisieran abrirla si llegasen a entrar a la fuerza.

Rose salió de caza de animales, a ella le gustaba cuando estaba saciada beber sangre de animales para mantener sus ojos azules intactos. Descubrió que podía mantener el color de sus ojos humanos mezclando la sangre de humano con el doble de cantidad de la sangre de los animales, porque nuestros ojos eran totalmente rojos si bebíamos sangre humana y eran totalmente dorados, cuando hace unos 100 años iba de cámino a Brásil pasando por la poco poblada Amazonas. Ella nos enseño esto a Alice y a mí cuando nos conocímos hace 50 años. Así podríamos vivir entre los humanos.

Pensando en Rose tuve una idea demente pero brillante pero para eso necesitaba a Rose pues ella era la unica persona que podría llegar a averiguar el cómo Jasper consiguió el número de Alice. Tomé mi teléfono y marqué el número de Rose.

-¿Qué quieres Bella? me acabas de espantar dos ciervos que tenia pensado beberme justo ahora -contesto enojada.

-Creo que tengo la manera de averiguar cómo Jasper consiguió el número de Alice -dije con entusiamo malévolo. -pero debes venir -agregué para hacerla venir.

A Rose solo le tomo 10 minutos llegar corriendo con su velocidad inhumana. Planeamos todo a detalle. Sabía que ella era la única de nostras que se lograba contener cuando de humanos se refería, ella debía apartar en secreto a Emmett de sus hermanos y dejarlo tan atontado con besos, caricias y promesas para que él soltara la sopa y dijera como habían conseguido el teléfono de Alice. La mañana había llegado y yo arreglé a Rosie para que se viera como toda una femme fatale. Su pelo rubio estaba suelto y caía en ondas sobre sus hombros y espalda, su rostro era muy hermoso pero con un maquillaje natural pero resaltando sus bellos ojos y su provocativa boca se veía perfecta, se coloco unos tacones altos y una falda de jean con una blusa roja escotada en la espalda que se amarraba al cuello, dejaba ver un escote que siempre envidiaría. Rose se fue al café donde había quedado Alice con los triple C. Emmett siempre iba a la misma hora que Rose a comprar el café, solo porque siempre la deseo en su cama.

ROSE POV.

Estaba haciendo la cola para comprar el mocachino de Bella, capuchino de Alice y mi latte macchiato, cuando lo vi entrar todo perfecto con sus ojos miel y sus jeans ajustados, era todo un galán y no lo podía negar. Antes de que me tocara el turno en la fila decidí hacer mi jugada. Me dirigí a él contoneándome con una una mirada seductora, Emmett simplemente no pudo dejar de mirarme.

-¿Qué hay de nuevo campeón? -lo saludé acercando mi boca a su sensible oído lo sentí tensarse y supe que ya había caído -Sabes ayer me arrepentí mucho de no haber aceptado tu invitación pero es que tenía muchos deberes y si iba contigo te juro que me hubiera comportado como una chica muy mala -le susurré sensualmente para luego alejarme y mirarlo con cara de chica buena mordiendome el labio inferior.

-No hay de que preocuparse nena -me dijo comiendome con la mirada -eso se puede arreglar - agregó tomandome de la de cintura haciendome temblar por el contacto de sus manos en mi espalda.

-¡Huy oso te estás portando muy mal, creo que te voy castigar por ser un niño malo y atrevido -le dije cerca de sus labios atontandolo con mi dulce aliento.

-Ese es el espiritu querida -dijo estampando su boca contra la mía y pude notar algo extraño, su calor no era tan abrasador, tenía la misma temperatura fría que la mía, pero no lo hacía menos caliente y agradable, mis bragas estaban mojadas y su lengua aún no entraba en mi boca. Me separé de él cuando sentí que tenía el deseo estupido de respirar, ya saben hábito humano.

-Wao, eres increible. -le dije juntando nuestras frentes y respirando agitadamente. Él sonrió y me tomó de la mano, yo lo seguí y simplemente me dejé guiar. Me llevo hasta la parte de atrás del café más allá de donde empezaba el bosque y ahí había un tronco caído.

-Ahora si vas a saber lo que es bueno bebe. -me dijo estampando un beso autoritario y delineo con su lengua pidiendo permiso para explorar mi boca con ella, permiso que le fue concedido gustosamente haciendome gemir ruidosamente cuando sentí su lengua explorar con avidez mi boca. Sus manos decidieron explorarme por encima de mi ropa y yo decidí hacer lo mismo porque, admitamoslo, este hombre era ardiente.

Su boca se traslado furiosamente ,dejando un camino de besos mojados, hacía mi cuello. Dejandome la boca libre para poder gemir y lo sabía estaba perdida.

-Oso quisieras... de... cirme ¿Cómo Jasper obtuvo el número de Alice? -dije entre gemidos y jadeos, este hombre me quería matar de nuevo.

-No quiero hablar solo quiero hacerte mía -dijo rompiendome la blusa que cargaba para dejar mis senos al descubierto, si adivinaron no cargo sujetador de nuevo, además con mi grandes tetas como no usar sujetador si ellas están paradas solas, no necesitan soporte, Emmett profirió un gruñido gutural parecido al de un animal, pero eso no me asustó solo me excito más.

-Vamos bebe dime no seas malo, si me dices tal vez y te haga cosas que jamás una chica te ha hecho -le dije pervertidamente mientras gemía audiblemente porque para este momento el estaba mordiendo con mas fuerza que un humano mis dulces y grandes pechos dandome un placer atormentador.

-Si no cierras la boca pequeña te juro que paro -me amenazó haciendo que el juego que había creado se convirtiera una perdida. Había algo en el que me hacía ser ruda y por eso no temí en usar mi super fuerza para quitarmelo de encima y super velocidad para bajarle los pantalones junto con sus boxers y darle un sexo oral que el solo podía gemir y gruñir.

-Ahora si me dirás gran oso como Jasper consiguió el número de Alice - le pregunté masturbandolo y lamiendo solo la punta de su miembro.

-Por favor Rosalie chúpala completa de una buena vez -me dijo delirando de placer, estaba segura que me había enamorado de este ser que no sabía que era.

-Anda dime y te daré la mejor mamada que cualquiera de esas putas no te ha podido dar - le dije provocandolo.

-Esta bien confieso, entramos a la oficina del director sin hacer ningun desastre y ubicamos los archivos Swan ahí conseguímos el teléfono de ustedes tres ¡AHORA PON TU BOCA EN MI VERGA Y MAMAMELA! -exigió con autoridad y como había confesado y mas rápido de lo que creí, decidí terminar el asunto y lleve mis boca su masculinidad y comencé a lamerla, succionarla y hasta mordisquearla, me ayudaba con mi mano porque ¡DIOS! si que la tenía grande, eso debería tener como unos 25cm.

-¡OH ROSALIE ERES FANTASTICA, SIGUE, NO TE DETENGAS! -me alabó sumido en su placer.

-¿Te gusta así gran macho? -Le pregunté sabiendo la respuesta, solo quería seguir escuchandolo alabarme era tan jodidamente excitante.

-¡SI ROSALIE, SI ASÍ ME GUSTA! -me dijo tomando mi cabeza para marcar el ritmo y yo gustosa accedí a darle el placer que el pobre hombre o cosa necesitaba. Relajé mi garganta para que entrara todo lo que podía y lo dejaba marcar el ritmo.

-Llamame Rose cariño -le pedía amablemente mientras lo masturbaba.

-ROSE NO PARES POR FAVOR... YA CASÍ... -pidió con desesperación y yo solo pude hacer lo que me ordenó.

-Correte en mi boca gran oso, dejame probarte -le dije mamando su gran paleta de carne blanca, sin previo aviso, su pene lanzo chorros de semen dentro de mi boca y yo solo saboreé la dulce droga que me acababa de dar Emmett. -mmmmmm delicioso -dije relamiendome los labios.

-Wao eres excepcional -dijo y yo me erguí para acomodar mi rota blusa. -¿Qué haces? -preguntó confundido.

-Lo que es evidente Emmett irme a casa las chicas me están esperando -le dije sin darle importacia a lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-TU NO VAS A NINGÜN LADO HASTA QUE SEAS TOTALMENTE MÏA ROSALIE, TE VOY A FOLLAR TAN EXQUISITAMENTE QUE VAS A VOLVER A MÍ. -y sin decir otra cosa me recostó violentamente, con una fuerza impresionante debo añadir, al tronco caído. ubicó mi centro y lo toco con brusquedad pero eso no me dolía -¡DIOS ROSE ESTAS TAN MOJADA Y ERES UNA PERVERTIDA POR NO TRAER PANTY, CREO QUE TENGO QUE CASTIGARTE! -luego de decir esto se comío mi coño tan impresionantemente espectacular que yo solo podía gemir y gritar como una loca.

-¡OH EMMETT POR FAVOR TE NECESITO! -le dije penosamente perdida en mi placer.

-Repitelo -ordenó autoritariamente con suavidad.

-TE NECESITO EMMETT, TE QUIERO DENTRO DE MÍ -chillé como loca porque yo de verdad no aguantaba más, lo que quería era sentir su masculinidad llenandome toda.

-Como ordenes -dijo y se introdujo en mi con tanta fuerza que creí desfallecer en los brazos del placer. -Joder eres tan estrecha Rose.

Se movió tan rápido sentí el orgasmo llegar de la nada, nuestras restras respiraciones estaban erráticas..

-EMMEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTT -grite a todo pulmón, pero el no paró siguió penetrandome tan duro y rápido que llegó el segundo orgasmo, me cambió de posición y me puso al estilo perrito frente al tronco. Y desde esta posición sigió dandome tanto placer manoseandome y mordiendome, y debo agregar que daba unas nalgadas espectacularmente deliciosas. Siguió y siguió hasta que sentí que el estaba tan cerca del orgasmo como yo del 3ero.

-VAMOS ROSE LLEGA CONMIGO -ordenó con esa voz autoritaria que no pude aguantarme y me vine en uno de los mejores orgasmos de mi vida gritando su nombre y él al sentir que mi intimidad se contraía en su pene, apretandolo, que acabo conmigo. Cayó casí desmayado encima de mí, pero valió muchisímo la pena tenerlo casí asfixiandome. Era una intimidad que jamás había sentido y con la que me sentí muy cómoda.

-Eso fue... -dije mareada pero satisfecha y recuperando mi respiración normal..

-Sensacional -dijo Emmett completando mi oración. -Lo sabía -habló de pronto con una sonrisa como si supiera de lo que él estaba hablando.

-¿Qué sabías Emmett? -pregunté cautelosa, pues sabia que me había expuesto a mí y a mis "hermanas", de pronto la realidad me cayó como un valde de agua, por mi culpa nos teníamos que mudar.

-Sabiamos que tu y tus "hermanas" eran vampiras. -dijo como si fuera de lo mas común. - ¿apuesto a que tampoco te diste cuenta de lo que sómos? -preguntó riendo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Espero que les haya parecido interesante este capitulo.<em>**

**_Pronto volveré para agregarle mas carne a esta comida._**

**_Jejejejejeje! _**

**_Dejen Reviews por favor! No sean tan malitos y malitas conmigo._**

**_Yo los Quiero mucho (cara de borreguito de Alice) Jejeje_**

**_Un beso y un Abrazo._**

**_Lady Cullen Pattinson  
><em>**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hola chicas y chicos aqui les traigo otro capitulo. _**

**_Lamento informar que este es el penultimo capitulo porque tratare de acabarlo en el proximo por falta de motivacion, que esperé tener, a lo mejor este fic sea un fracaso no lo se pero de verdad quisiera darle las gracias a la pocas personas que me dejaron reviews y que quisieron que continuara con esta ridicula historia._**

**_Un beso y un abrazo._**

**_Lady Cullen Pattinson Forever.  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em>En el capitulo anterior... ROSE POV<em>

-¿Qué sabías Emmett? -pregunté cautelosa, pues sabia que me había expuesto a mí y a mis "hermanas", de pronto la realidad me cayó como un valde de agua, por mi culpa nos teníamos que mudar.

-Sabiamos que tu y tus "hermanas" eran vampiras. -dijo como si fuera de lo mas común. - ¿apuesto a que tampoco te diste cuenta de lo que sómos? -preguntó riendo.

* * *

><p>Esto si que no me lo esperaba, él había confirmado lo que sus hermanos sospechaban. Ahora tenía miedo ¿y sí eran cazadores de vampiros? ¿y sí nos chantajeaban? yo no podía vivir con la culpa de haber arruinado la vida de mis mejores amigas. Aunque realmente me sorprendí a mi misma sintiendo miedo.<p>

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué piensas hacer con lo que acabas de descubrir? -pregunté con evidente miedo.

-Tranquila Rose -dijo regalandome una sonrisa, que me hizo relajarme un poco -Nosotros no les vamos a hacer nada solo queremos divertirnos queremos que todos seamos amigos, además sabemos que ustedes sienten cosas cuando estamos cerca de ustedes -dijo esto alzando las cejas.

-¿Y a qué te referías con que no me dí cuenta? -pregunté con el ceño fruncido.

-No puede ser que no te hayas dado cuenta -dijo riendo y yo simplemente negué energicamente la cabeza. -Rose querida toca mi pecho -pidió con una tierna sonrisa, me acerqué cautelosamente hacía el estirando mi mano hacia él, tomó mi mano y la guió a donde su corazón estaba. Esperaba sentir su corazón latiendo tranquilamente pero me sorprendió lo que sentí, no sentí nada, el estaba ahí parado mirandome con una sorna sonrisa.

-No... puede... ser... posible... -susurré para mí misma abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente. -¿Cómo puede ser posible? -pregunté con cierto temor de que él quisiera matarme.

-Eso mismo que estás sospechando eso es lo que es , con decirte que sabemos que piensan que somos actractivos, que yo te gusto, que a Alice le gusta Jasper, que piensan que somos humanos-dijo con amplia sonrisa de superioridad y arrogancia. -Cada uno tenemos distintos años de haber sido creados, pero nos concentrabamos en cojernos a cualquier chica que se nos pusiera en el camino hasta que llegaron ustedes y ya no podíamos hacrlos, excepto Edward que siempre ha sido un reprimido sexual con miedo a dañar a alguna humana es mas distante con ellas aunq les habla y las seduce siempre las prepara para nosotros -contó sin darle importancia a nada - y tranquila que no te voy a atacar mi reina, si te ataco sera única y exclusivamente para violarte y hacerte mía hasta que a los vulturis hagan ilegal el sexo entre vámpiros -dijo de manera sugestiva moviendo sus cejas negras y algo pobladas, pero no por eso dejaba de verse como un niño super sexy.

-Ven acá vámpiro travieso -le dije mordiendome el labio antes de besarlo y juntar nuestros cuerpos, haciendonos gemir audiblemente a ambos, creo que irrevocablemente me había enamorado de Emmett, era tonto si pero era mi estilo de chico, asi dominante cuando quiere, sumiso cuando se lo ordeno, adicto al sexo como yo.

Vale aclarar que me lo follé una vez más, volvimos a darnos el mejor sexo oral de universo hasta que me di cuenta de que se hacía tarde, así que apresuré nuestros orgasmos, amé tener sexo con Emmett pero el compromiso pendiente con las chicas prometía a ser divertido.

Le di un casto beso en los labios despúes de que nuestras respiraciones se normalizarán y le prometí que pronto estaríamos juntos de nuevo, que todo iba a ser a su tiempo, también le pedí que no dijera nada, que guardara el secreto hasta que cada una de las chicas se dieran cuenta de que podíamos estar juntos los 6, así como yo guardaría el secreto hasta que eso sucediera.

Sabía que Bella no iba a creerlo hasta que lo comprobara por sí misma, así que me trazé un plan que iba a tratar de que fuera exitoso a como de lugar, yo quería estar con Emmett para siempre.

Emmett me prestó su polera para entrar a comprar el café de las muchachas y luego de eso se la regresé para que él pudiera hacer lo mismo. En lo que él entraba, yo aprovechaba para escaparme de las garras del sexy y delicioso vámpiro Emmett y regrasaba a mi casa rápidamente, porque sabía que Bellita ya debía de estar preguntandose por mi y además apuesto a que estaba ansiosa por saber como fue que descubrieron los chicos el número de Alice.

**BPOV**

Estaba un poco preocupada, no por Rose si es que eso es lo que piensan, estaba preocupado con lo que haya podido pasar entre el chico y ella. Yo confiaba en que Rose como la mayor y más prudente "debía" protegernos pero ya veríamos que pasaba. De verdad esperaba que no haya pasado nada, porque si no ibamos a tener serios problemas y de verdad me gustaba Forks más que Alaska donde estaban mis primas las Denali. Además estaba muy ansiosa por sber qué sucio metodo usaron los triple C.

Mientras esperaba la información que Rose le pudo haber sacado a Emmett, yo estaba preparando nuestro jacuzzi para poder ayudar a Alice a sentirse mejor y a olvidar todo lo que ocurrió ayer porque sabía que la pobre habría quedado traumada.

Había hechado algunos geles de baño para hacer un poco de espuma y había aromatizado el cuarto del jacuzzi con escencia de vainilla y durazno para que el ambiente estuviera relajado.

Escuché la puerta abrirse así que me giré para ver quién era y me encontré con una Alice que me miraba nerviosa.

-¿Allie estas bien? -le pregunté aunque sabía la respuesta. Debía hacerlo para tratar de que se relajara.

-¿Bella y si esto arruina nuestra amistad? -pregunto de vuelta enfundada en su bata de baño amarilla acercandose a mi.

-Allie solo confía en nosotras, te vamos a cuidar y no vamos a dejar que nuestra amistad se arruine estoy mas que segura que nos vamos a divertir -la tranquilicé dandole una cálida sonrisa.

-Bellita tiene toda la razón, eso no va a afectar en nada porque somos las mejores amigas después de todo. -dijo una muy animada Rosalie desde la puerta.

-¿Ya... ya... ya... ya... es... ya es hora? -preguntó Alice tartamudeando mirando a Rose que estaba desnuda.

-Tranquilizate Al todo va a salir bien -respondió Rose con una sonrisa caminando hacía nosotras.

-ROSALIE TE DIJE QUE FUERAMOS CON CUIDADO CON ALICE MIRA COMO LA DEJASTE TARTAMUDA -le regañé señalandole con el dedo. -Tranquila pequeña nosotras te vamos a cuidar. -le dije calamdamente tomandola de la mano. -Vamos a meternos en el jacuzzi. -dije animadamente pero mirando Alice para infundarle valor.

Rose fue la primera en meterse, se adentro tranquilamente en el jacuzzi, soltando un gemido de placer al sentir el agua caliente sobre su desnudo cuerpo, luego me quite mi bata de baño azul eléctrico y esperé a que Alice se quitara su bata de baño, lo hizo lenta y avergonzadamente, si Alice aun fuera humana apuesto mil veces a que estaría tan roja como un tomate, solo podia notar su verguenza y su nerviosismo a tráves de su lenguaje corporal, cuando se la terminó de quitar, tome su mano nuevamente y junto con ella, nos metímos en el jacuzzi lentamente prolongando el gemido del placer que se sentía en al tener contacto con el agua caliente.

-Esto va a ser rápido y excitante -comentó una muy pícara Rose frotandose las manos cual villano de pelicula. Yo solo pude negar con la cabeza mientras sonreia.

-Debemos tener paciencia Rosie -le recomendé a mi amiga -porque no te acercas y le das un masaje en el cuello a Alice mientras que yo hago otro trabajo. - le dije a Rosalie mientras que se acercaba a Alice. - Allie solo relajate y dejate llevar, es más no nos ofende para nada que pienses en Jasper. -le dije con una brillante sonrisa.

...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Estoy segura que quedaron picadas y picados con esto.<strong>_

_**Eso sí espero que por favorcito con toda el alma me dejen algun review porque de verdad quiero continuarla hasta el final que son varios capitulos y no 5, son como 10 mas o menos y de verdad quiero escribir de buena manera toda la historia, solo que me siento un poco desanimada porque de verdad quisiera tener muchos reviews.**_

_**Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y nos vemos en el proximo y ultimo capitulo a menos que tenga 10 reviews. xD **_

_**Un beso y Un abrazo muy cariñoso.**_

_**Lady Cullen Pattinson Forever.  
><strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hola chicas y chicos, bienvenidos al 5to capitulo de NO SABIAMOS QUE ERAN.**_

_**Quiero darle las gracias a todas las personas que me dejaron reviews y que me alentaron a seguir con este loco fic que no se a donde irá a parar. Jejeje.**_

_**Espero que les guste este capitulo y tranquilas que voy a continuar y no voy a finalizar aqui la historia.**_

_**Disfrutenla.**_

_**Un beso y Un abrazo con mucho amor.**_

_**Lady Cullen Pattinson Forever.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em>En el capitulo anterior... Bella POV<br>_

-Esto va a ser rápido y excitante -comentó una muy pícara Rose frotandose las manos cual villano de pelicula. Yo solo pude negar con la cabeza mientras sonreia.

-Debemos tener paciencia Rosie -le recomendé a mi amiga -porque no te acercas y le das un masaje en el cuello a Alice mientras que yo hago otro trabajo. - le dije a Rosalie mientras que se acercaba a Alice. - Allie solo relajate y dejate llevar, es más no nos ofende para nada que pienses en Jasper. -le dije con una brillante sonrisa.

...

* * *

><p>Dicho y hecho, Rosalie se acerco a Alice y comenzó a masajear sus hombros, Alice solo cerró los ojos para disfrutar del masaje que Rose le daba con bastante habilidad, yo por mi parte me acerqué para besar sus pequeños labios, sin cerrar mis ojos para ver la reacción de ella, sus ojos se habieron de golpe sin saber que hacer, con mi lengua delineé su labio inferior con suavidad para pedirle su permiso, ella timidamente separó sus labios dejando que mi lengua se adentrara lentamente en su boca explorandola y saboreandola.<p>

Como habíamos planeado Rose mudaba sus manos lentamente hacía sus senos y los acariciaba lentamente, Alice gimió en mi boca al sentir los dedos de Rosalie pellizcar sus pezones, ante esta situación yo decidí hacer mi beso un poco mas demandante y mis manos se dirigieron por debajo del agua hacía el interior de sus muslos.

Cuando me cansé de besarla dejé libre su boca y quite una de las manos de Rose para comerme uno de sus senos, ella comenzó a gemir audiblemente, la mano libre de Rosie fue directamente al centro de de Alice para tocar de manera circular la pequeña protuberancia llena de terminales nerviosas que solo hacían gritar de de placer a la pobre Alice. Mientras tanto yo besaba su seno derecho mis dedos se dirigieron a la la entrada de Alice que estaba húmeda y no precisamente por el agua del jacuzzi, ella estaba mojada porque nosotras le estabamos dando placer.

Introduje dos dedos de golpe haciendo que su grito fuera audible a cientos de kilométros, bombeé primero muy lento haciendo que Alice en busqueda de más fricción moviera sus caderas con un ritmo desesperado. Sonreí contra su seno mientras bombeaba con un poco más de velocidad, la mano de Alice me pegó mas a su seno como si lograra traspasar todo el placer que le estabamos proporcionando, y en pocos segundos ya estaba al borde de ese abismo que se crea cuando estas apunto de explotar de placer. Con unas cuantas estocadas más de mis dedos Alice grito en su liberación como creo que jamás pensó en gritar.

-Wao niña que buenos pulmones tienes -comentó con gracia Rose mientras se separaba de Alice y se acomodaba en su asiento para relajarse.

-Lo mismo digo casí me quedo sorda -agregué también separandome de ella y acomodandome en mi sitio para descansar.

-Chicas son extremadamente buenas en esto -dijo ella normalizando su respiración -creo que ya no tendré problemas con ustedes y menos con Bella que fue a la que caché en plena actuación amorosa con su vibrador pensando en Edward -agregó riendo.

-Eso debe ser un show digno de ver -agregó Rose riendo con fuerza.

-Oh vamos vamos chicas ustedes también lo hacen así que no se burlen de mi -dije haciendo un puchero.

-Querida amiga tu imaginación siempre ha sido muy buena por eso digo que es un show digno de ver, porque tu hasta crees que tu vibrador es el pene de Edward -comento Rose riendo aun con mucha más fuerza.

-Si y también imagina que las manos de ella son las de Edward -agregó Alice destartalandose de la risa

-No sigan metiendose comigo o lo van a pagar caro muchachitas -las amenacé con mi mirada diabolica.

-Siiiiiii clarooooo, si tu eres como una pequeña ovejita que no le hace daño ni a una mosca por eso tu mirada diabolica no va conmigo -dijo Rose con aire de grandeza.

-Yo que tu Rose no la retaría, ella es una Swan por naturaleza, realmente parece hija de nuestros creadores Charlie y Reneé -dijo Alice sin gracia. -es más esa mirada diabolica ha sido

-Está bien, lo siento Bell's -se disculpó Rose - ya que estamos charlando amenamente ¿quieren enterarse como descubrieron el número de Alice? -Preguntó con una sonrisa perfecta.

-No puede ser -susurró Alice con los ojos abiertos.

-A ver sueltálo -le respondí sin darle importancia a Alice.

-Entraron como delincuentes al despacho del director y buscarón el los archiveros la capeta de nosotras así que tienen el número de las tres y de nuestros "padres" -dijo esto ultimo haciendo el gesto de comillas en el aire.

-Nos van a matar -dijo Alice con pánico -Charlie y Reneé nos van a matar. - explico con miedo al ver que Rosie y yo levantabamos las cejas.

-Tranquila Al todo va salir bien no va a pasar eso. -la tranquilizó Rosie mientras que yo pensaba.

-Si Allie no es tan malo por favor, tu crees que ellos se atreverían a llamar a unas personas que no conocen solo por mera curiosidad, estoy más que segura que ellos nos van a querer chantajear para que "caigamos rendidas a sus pies" y no van a saber que el tiro les va a salir por la culata -dije maquinando el plan en mi cabeza mientras que Alice estaba exaltada pensando y Rose estaba más tranquila que nada. -Conseguirán lo que quieren pero al mismo tiempo les va a faltar.

Luego de media hora charlando, ideando un plan y disfrutando de la relajación total tomamos varias desiciones.

-Chicas he estado pensando que necesitamos un mayordomo, quizás hasta podamos hipnotizarlo -comentó Alice esperando nuestra aprobación.

-Me parece una muy buena idea chicas necesitamos a alguien tonto y capaz de hacerlo así que esta noche iremos a la central de periódicos en Port Angels para colocar un anuncio y luego haremos entrevistas, pero dejando de lado eso chicas debemos irnos a arreglar porque hoy iremos a The Black Hole a cazar presas, recuerden que debemos mantener nuestros ojos de color humano para que no nos vean como bichos raros.

-Creo que tienes razón. Juguemos a vestirnos -dijo Alice emocionada.

-Siempre y cuando no anden indecisas porque ustedes si que se tardan en elejir un conjunto -comentó Rose con gracia y Alice y yo la miramos con rabia.

-Si como a nosotras nos queda bien todo Señorita Miss tengo el cuerpo mas perfecto del mundo y soy rubia y tonta -le dije sacandole la lengua y corriendo desnuda por la casa para escapar de las garras de ella.

-Te vas a arrepentir Isabella -grito Rose corriendo detrás de mí dejando a una muy divertida Alice saliendo con calma del jacuzzi.

Así somos nosotras peleamos pero al final de todo somos las mejores amigas y somos una familia.

**EMMETT POV**

No podía creer que al fin la chica de mis sueños me perteneciera y le juré guardar el secreto solo porque estoy enamorado de esa chica tan llena de fuego que nuestros fríos cuerpos se calientan como volcanes. Me recosté en el sillón de la sala de nuestra casa a pensar en el maravilloso día que tuve hoy cuando por la escalera apareció un Edward muy enojado.

-EMMETT CULLEN MCCARTY ERES UN TONTO, ESTÚPIDO Y DESCUIDADO -me gritó Edward al leer mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué hizo ahora? -preguntó Jasper con calma bajando las escaleras lentamente tratando de manejar la emoción de cólera de Edward.

-ESTE IMBECIL LE DIJO A ROSALIE QUE NOSOTROS NOS ROBAMOS DE LA OFICINA DEL DIRECTOR DEL INSTITUTO LOS NÚMEROS DE ELLAS -explicó Edward tratando de resistirse al control de emociones de Jazz.

-Calmate Edward -le dijo mandadole su mas fuerte ola de tranquilidad -Emmett de verdad si eres un imbecil, espero que remedies esta situación. -me dijo Jasper con calma pero con seriedad.

-Lo siento chicos es que Rose me tendió una emboscada dulcemente excitante -me defendí pensando en lo que me había hecho. -ustedes saben que uno sumido en el placer se olvida de lo que hice, además me lo pidió y ustedes saben que estoy enamorado de ella desde que la ví el día que llegamos a este sitio.

Pensé por un momento en cómo se me había ocurrido decirle eso a Rose y recordé todo, estaba tan sumido en mis pensamiento que cuando ví el rostro de Edward me asusté al verlo con una gran sonrisa, esa sonrisa que denotaba que hoy habría diversión por delante pero ¿a qué costo?.

-¿Y ahora porque sonries? ¿eres bipolar hasta el tuetano o qué? -le preguntó jazz con una mueca.

-Acabo de descubrir que teniamos razón sobre que ellas son vámpiras y esto es un extra están loquitas por nosotros. -comentó Edward con superioridad. -Creo que podemos usarlo a favor nuestro para que las chicas caigan a nuestros pies, van a ser unicamente de nosotros.

-¿Cómo piensas hacer eso? -pregunté con algo de miedo -Lo que quieras hacer hazlo pero por favor no vayas a decirle a ellas nunca que descubriste por mi su secreto, ellas no deben enterarse de que sabemos que son y mucho menos debe enterarse mi Rose, me va a odiar si se entera que fue mi culpa. -le rogué pateticamente.

-Quién lo diría, el gran y fornido Emmett está asustado de una simple chica -se burló Jasper haciendo que gruñera.

-No te burles porque no es a ti a quien van a querer castrar despúes de haber jurado guardar el secreto de la persona que amas -le repoché con seriedad

-Si, si, si, como sea -intervino Edward -lo que vamos a hacer pagarnos a ellas como unos chicles, nos vamos a pegar tanto a ellas hasta que se cansén y acepten una cita con nostros y luego vendrá lo mejor de todo, el beso de despedida en la puerta de su casa. -dijo planeandolo.

-Mmmmm fácil, frustrantemente lento pero efectivo. -comentó Jazz pensativo -creo que es el mejor plan de ataque que hemos tenido y todo gracias a Emmett.

OH DIOS, por pensar en lo ocurrido esta mañana Edward descubrió el secreto de ella y ahora Rosalie me va a matar. Si tan solo no fuese tan estúpido. Me va a castrar. Espero que no lo descubra Rosalie porque no quiero perderla luego de haber empezado apenas nuestra historia. ¿QUÉ HE HECHO?

-Preparense para seguir a las Sexy Sensuales Swan está noche, les seguiremos a todos lados apartir de hoy -dijo Edward con una mirada psicopata.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Muy bien chicas por ahorita se ha terminado este capitulo.<strong>_

_**Pronto volveré con otro capitulo para que ustedes disfruten más de este fic.**_

_**Espero que porfis me dejen algunos reviews, no quiero desanimarme y por falta de ánimos y porras(alentacion jejejejeje) termine esta historia con un final brusco que no es el que tengo pensado para este fic.**_

_**Un beso y Un abrazo con amor.**_

_**Lady Cullen Pattinson Forever.  
><strong>_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hola chicas y chicos... Como la estan pasando :D jeje! Hoy 23/08 es mi cumple y espero de regalos muchisisisisisisisimos reviews jejeje. Pero en fin aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo de la historia. Y estan cordialmente invitadas a pasar por mi otro y nuevo fic... Enamorando a Edward Cullen. Espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo y nos vemos pronto en otra actualización._**

**_Un beso y Un abrazo con muxo cariño..._**

**_Lady Cullen Pattinson Forever._**

**_P.S : Recuerden que los personajes no son mios son de Sthepanie Meyer que yo solo juego con ellos y aparte aquí les dejo el link de mi otro fic o pueden buscarlo por mi perfil.  
><em>**

**_Enamorando a Edward Cullen: http:/ www .fanfiction .net/s/7311757/1/Enamorando_a_Edward_Cullen  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em>En el capitulo anterior... Emmett POV<em>

-¿Y ahora porque sonries? ¿eres bipolar hasta el tuetano o qué? -le preguntó jazz con una mueca.

-Acabo de descubrir que esas chicas son vámpiras y que están loquitas por nosotros. -comentó Edward con superioridad.

OH DIOS, por pensar en lo ocurrido esta mañana Edward descubrió el secreto de ella y ahora Rosalie me va a matar. Si tan solo no fuese tan estúpido. Me va a castrar. Espero que no lo descubra Rosalie porque no quiero perderla luego de apenas haberla tenido. ¿QUÉ HE HECHO?

* * *

><p><strong>ALICE POV<strong>

Había tenido un par de visiones borrosas donde no tenía la claridad total de lo que iba a pasar, sabía que las chicas en parte tenían razón pero yo se que hay algo en ellos que los hace diferente, por mas que sean unos tontos galanes algo tenían que no era humano. Traté de no darle importancia a ese hecho y comencé a buscar lo que nos pondrías Bellita y yo ésta noche.

Mientras que Rose le arreglaba el cabello a Bella y la maquillaba yo revisaba su armario.

-Chicas me parece que deberíamos salir de compras, ya no tenemos nada a la moda que ponernos -comenté sacando toda la ropa del armario.

-Allie tu siempre buscas la excusa para arrastrarnos al centro comercial y gastar el dinero que hemos ganado desde hace años -dijo Rosalie mientras le aplicaba mascara de pestaña.

-Lo cierto es chicas que debemos comprar ropa nueva porque hemos usado casi todos lo conjuntos y todos los vestidos -aclaré rebuscando en el armario y conseguí el atuendo perfecto para Bella. Que consistía en unos pantalos negros ajustados al cuerpo, un blusa verde palido con un chaleco y unas botas con tacones hasta el tobillo grises. -Encontre tu atuendo perfecto Bella y te lo deje encima de tu cama, voy a buscar el mio.

-Gracias Alice -dijo en voz alta mientras que yo estaba en mi habitación revisando y revisando mi armario. Mientras que sacaba toda la ropa a velocidad vampiríca observaba los posibles prospectos hasta que conseguí el mío. Un vesitdo negro pegado al cuerpo que era super corto y tenia una bandas en dorado que pasaba por encima de un hombro y decidí que usaría unos tacones cerrados de punta redonda que se amarra en el tobillo con detalles en dorado también.

-En quince estoy lista chicas -avise mientras me arreglaba el cabello alasiandolo lo mas que pude para que no saltara a todos lados, mi maquillaje era muy natural, combine unas sombras doradas con negro pero de manera muy suave y me coloqué unos pendientes grandes.

En cuanto estuve lista esperé a las chicas abajo en la sala. Y a los cinco mínutos bajaron Bella y Rose, que venía vestida con un vestido blando hasta un poco mas arriba de las rodillas unas sandalias doradas y un cinturon negro en la cintura, y como siempre nosotras tan puntuales a las 8 de la noche siempre estabamos listas para salir a disfrutar de la vida..

-Vamonos que la noche aún es joven y tenemos que divertirnos -dije con entusiasmo dando brinquitos, las chicas me sonrieron y nos fuimos al garage y nos montamos en el hermoso Mercedes-Benz CLK-Class 350 Cabriolet del 2007 rojo de rose. Por supuesto ella manejo todo el camino a Port Angeles hasta "The Black Hole".

Llegamos al centro nocturno a las 8:31 mínutos le pedimos al valet que parqueara el coche en la zona exclusiva y que lo cuidara muy bien ya que valía mucho mas de lo que el podía ganar en 5 años. Nos acercamos hasta la puerta y le coqueteamos al portero que con unas cuantas sonrisas deslumbrantes se conformó y nos dejo pasar.

Entramos y caminamos hasta el salón VIP del bar con mas sonrisas y coqueteos el portero del salón nos dejó pasar y fuimos hasta la barra de los tragos.

-Me da por favor tres copitas de tequila con su respectiva sal y limón -pedí alegremente dandole una de mis sexy sonrisas.

-A la orden señorita -respondió con propiedad. Amaba los sitios exclusivos eran perfectos para nosotras que llevabamos vidas glamorosas aunque fueramos al instituto y vivieramos en Forks.

-Alice no crees que es un trago muy fuerte para comenzar a tomar -preguntó Rose con el ceño fruncido.

-Vamos a abrir la noche para festejar nuestras vidas, nuestra belleza y nuestros triunfos. -dije entregandoles los shots de tequila. mojamos los limones en la sal y para finalizar dije- POR NOSOTRAS. -y levante mi shot, lo tragué velozmente sintiendo como quemaba en mi garganta y sin perder tiempo lleve el limón empapado en sal a mi boca y lo mordí, la chicas imitaron mi acción.

Luego pedimos un trago para cada una, Bella pidió un daiquirí de fresa, Rose un cosmopolitan y yo un sexo en la playa, nos fuimos a sentar en una mesa y veíamos a los prospectos de bocadillos que tendríamos esta noche cuando de repente tuve una visión más clara y precisa de lo que pasaría esta noche, pude observar a los chicos sobornando al portero de afuera y luego al portero del VIP.

-¿Qué viste Allie?- preguntó Bella con curiosidad.

-Los chicos vienen justamente para acá no deben tardar más de 5 mínutos para entrar por esa puerta. -les informé con un suspiro.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? -preguntó Bells pensativa.

-Bueno chicas es hora del show vamos a demostrarles de que están hechas las hermanas Swan. -dijó Rosalie frotandose las manos. -De nosotras no se vuelven a burlar. -Agregó con una sonrisa malvada. -Bella deberás pensar el plan tú.

**JASPER POV**

Hicimos vigilancias por turnos , desde el medio día, en frente de la casa de las Swan, el primer turno lo hizo Edward hasta las 2 de la tarde y este llegó escándalizado y derrochando lujúria por toda la casa como si estuviera viendo videos pornográficos..

-¿Qué ha sucedido Edward, se que no estas bien? -le pregunté -es más estoy seguro de que debes cotarnos lo que sucedió debe ser muy interesante por lo que puedo sentir. -le dije controlando su lujúria y la mía.

-No van a creer lo que pude ver a través de las mentes de Rosalie y de Alice. -dijo impactado todavía.

-Bueno pues habla y deja de dar rodeos -le dijo Emmett interesado por la conversación.

-Es que esto es muy abrumador -dijo Edward -nunca llegué a imaginar la clase de chicas de las que nos enamoramos -comentó abriendo los ojos.

-Bueno Edward ya es suficiente y dinos de una buena vez que pasó -exigí un poco más cansado tratando de controlar todas esas ondas de lujuria que me estaban volviendo loco.

-Las chicas estaban haciendo actos de lesbianismo en su casay fue jodidamente excitante ver a Bella besando a Alice y a Rose masajearle las tetas a Alice -dijo Edward con los ojos desorbitados.

-No juegue Ed, no creo que las chicas hayan hecho eso -dijo Emm riendo.

-Ríe todo lo que quieras cabeza de chorlito pero Edward esta demasiado cachondo que me esta volviendo loco y estoy tratando de controlarlo para no dejarme llevar y soltar la calentura que te va a afectar a tí también idiota -le reproché a Emmett.

Yo decidí que por mi bien sería mejor ir a hacer la guardia porque me estaba afectando más de lo que pueden imaginar la lujuria de Edward y no quería enloquecer y sin pensarlo dos veces me fuí.

Pasé dos horas escuchando las conversaciones de las chicas y no escuché a ninguna de ellas hablar sobre lo que sucedió entre Rosalie y Emmett. Lo que alcancé a escuchar que era de interés fue que las chicas irían a Port Angels a un bar llamado The Black Hole, al terminar mi turno ya eran las 4:30 y solo escuchaba las voces de las chicas riendo y haciendose bromas y a la linda Alice que quiere ir de compras.

Volví a casa y mandé a Emmett a que hiciera la guardia no sin antes avisarle a los chicos que hoy iríamos a The Black Hole, los muchachos estaban muy contentos de que mí guardia fuera tan productiva y de la información valiosa que había obtenido en mi primera excursión de muchas que teníamos por delante hasta conseguir el amor de las Sexy Sensuales Swan.

Nos arreglamos Edward y yo y esperamos hasta que Emmett volvíera para decirnos que las chicas ya habían partido. Edward componía una hermosa nana en su piano mientras que yo me relajaba y hacía mis ejercicios de meditación.

A las 8:15 llegó Emmett con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-Es hora de la función -dijo frotandose las manos -Las chicas ya se fueron y están endemoniadamente sensuales, sexys y hermosas -agregó con una sonrisa de bobo en los labios.

-Bueno apurate a vestirte Emm te esperamos en el volvo de Edward dentro de cinco mínutos no más no menos -le avisé y rapidamente agregué -¿entendiste?

-Si Jazz no me quiero perder por nada del mundo la cara de las muchachas cuando nos vean llegar -dijo Emmett con una sonrisa de niño.

Dentro del carro Edward y yo trazábamos todo el plan, llegaríamos y seguiríamos el aroma de las chicas y luego como si nada iremos a la barra a pedir unas cervezas y uno de nosotros nos daríamos la vuelta y luego nos haríamos los sorprendidos de encontrarlas ahí, al final nos acercaríamos y saludaríamosy las fastidiaríamos hasta que acepten un baile con nosotros.

Llegamos al club 10 minutos después que ellas y Edward estacionó el auto en la zona exclusiva del bar. Caminamos hasta la puerta y el portero no nos queria dejar pasar.

-¿Qué tal si arreglamos esto con 500 dólares y nos deja pasar? -le preguntó Edward mostrandole disimuladamente cinco billetes de 100 dólares.

-Está bien pero no causen problemas -dijo el gorila de la puerta tomando de la manos de Edward los 500 dólares.

Pasamos al interior del club e inmediatamente nos pusimos a olfatear para distinguir el olor de nuestras chicas.

-Están en la sala VIP -dijo Emmett caminando hasta el otro gorila que protegía la sala VIP. -Amigo le doy 800 dólares por pasar a su salón VIP -le ofreció directamente.

-Adelante caballeros, disfrutenla. -dijo con una gran sonrisa el portero,

Me pareció que todo había sido muy fácil y pensaba que iba a ser difícil tratar de convencer a las chicas pero todo es poder de persuación, pasamos al salón VIP y como acordamos fuimos directamente hasta la barra y le pedimos al caballero 3 cervezas y en eso Edward se da la vuelta y busca por toda la habitación hasta que consigué la ubicación de las chicas.

-Fijensé quienes están ahí -dijo Ed señalando a la mesa de las muchachas, volteamos a ver Emm y yo y los tres nos quedamos mirando como bobos a nuestras mujeres porque estaban extremadamente candentes. Bella con un pantalón, una blusa verde y un chaleco holgado negro que se amarra a la cintura, Rosalie tenía un vestido blanco y llevaba en su cintura un cinturón negro con una flor y mi Alice que estaba preciosa en ese vestido negro con cintas doradas.

-Pasemos a saludar -dijé animadamente sabiendo que nos podían oir pero ellas no sabían que nosotros sabíamos.

-Hola nenas -saludó Emm mirando a Rosalie que le regalo una mala cara pero a leguas se notaba que lo amaba.

-Hola damiselas -Dijó Ed mirando a Bella y esta lo miro como apenada.

-Hola mis estimadas damas -saludé cortésmente con una reverencia sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Alice y su respiración se agito y más cuando le guiñé el ojo.

-Hola sabandijas -saludó originalmente Bella.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? -preguntó Rose clavandonos dagas con la mirada.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hola otra vez jejejeje... Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo y me dejen reviews haciendome saber lo que sea si les gusto si tienen alguna idea loca para agregarla aquí no se preocupen xD. Por cierto pueden pasar por mi perfil y ahi encontraran los links para ver los automóviles y la ropa de las chicas.<br>_**

**_Un beso y Un abrazo con cariño._**

**_Lady Cullen Pattinson.  
><em>**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Holaaaa... como estan chicas(os)? Aquí les traigo otro capitulo. Espero que lo disfruten._**

**_Por favor voy a necesitar 5 reviews por capitulo si quieren que actualize. Disculpen por eso._**

**_Un beso y un abrazo con cariño..._**

**_Lady Cullen Pattinson Forever  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em>En el capitulo anterior... Jasper POV<em>

-Hola nenas -saludó Emm mirando a Rosalie que le regalo una mala cara pero a leguas se notaba que lo amaba.

-Hola damiselas -Dijó Ed mirando a Bella y esta lo miro como apenada.

-Hola mis estimadas damas -saludé cortésmente con una reverencia sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Alice y su respiración se agito y más cuando le guiñé el ojo.

-Hola sabandijas -saludó originalmente Bella.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? -preguntó Rose clavandonos dagas con la mirada.

* * *

><p><strong>Jasper POV.<strong>

-Solo buscabamos con quién divertirnos -respondió Edward con suficiencia y una sonrisa coqueta haciendo que Bella se tensara.

-¿Y esperabas que corrieramos a ustedes? -preguntó Rosalie con una ceja enarcada.

-La verdad es que estabamos esperando que ustedes quisieran aceptar una ronda de tragos -dije para que no nos descubrieran y manejando las emociones de todos para mantenernos serenos. Emmett y Rosalie destilaban lujuria por cada poro de su carne, Bella y Alice desconfianza y por último Edward que llenaba el ambiente con arrogancia.

-Está bien chicos queremos que nos brinden un sexo en la playa para Alice -dijo señalando el trago de la linda Alice -Un cosmopolitan para Rose -dijo señalando el trago de ésta -y para mí quiero un rico martiní de manzana .dijo Bella señalandose a si misma. Emmett solo se dirigío a la barra para traerle un trago a nuestras chicas.

-Pero tu estas tomando un daiquirí de fresa -objetó Edward frunciendo el seño. Creo que si seguía de esa manera de seguro descubrirían lo que éramos antes de tiempo.

-¿Cómo supiste que esa es mi bebida? -preguntó ella retandolo a decir la verdad y supe que Edward la había cagado.

**Bella POV**

Me quedé esperando su respuesta como la idiota que soy, me encantaban esos ojos verdes y su aroma no podía distinguirlo entre tanta gente, que tenía Edward que me atraía tanto.

-Solo con mirar el recipiente donde esta tu bebida pude notar que obviamente no estas tomando un martiní -respondió sonriendo con suficiencia.

-Pero no explicas como sabes que es de fresa -dije presionandolo y sus ojos saltaron de sus cuencas, iba a hacer lo que estuviera a mi alcancé para separarnos de ellos.

-Pues porque solo una chica fresa como tu bebería un daiquirí de fress -dijo salvandosé de manera gloriosa y yo estaba furiosa. Sabía que no me hablaba con la verdad y realmente odiaba cuando me mentían.

-Aquí están sus tragos muñecas -dijo Emmett mirando a Rosalie quién le regalo una sonrisa amable y ¿amorosa?, creo que me cabeza no esta funcionando bien despues de todo.

Al llegar Emmett, los chicos se sentaron en nuestra mesa mientras Alice se tensaba y me miraba confundida, simplemente le hice un gesto con la cabeza para que todo iba a estar bien. Comenzaron a charlar con nosotras de tontería y Emmett nos hacía reír con sus chistes, de verdad los chicos no eran tan odiosos depues de todo, eran divertidos, dulces, coquetos y atractivos, me odíe en ese mismo instante por pensar eso, por más que sea ellos eran simples humanos que podríamos partir en un segundo.

Luego de varias rondas más decidí que era la hora de poner en marcha mi plan, del cual las chicas no tenían conciencia y solo le hacía los gestos precisos y claros para que me imitaran.

-Edward -lo llamé y el enarcó una ceja - ¿Quieres bailar? -le pregunté dejandolo sorprendido.

-Si claro -dijo sin pensarlo dos veces y me ofreció una mano como si estuvieramos unos siglos atrás. ¿este chico leería novelas antiguas o las costumbres de su casa eran extrañas? Tomé su mano y trate de no quitarla, pues en el momento en que mi piel hizo contacto con la suya sentí miles de corrientes electricas en mi cuerpo y millones de mariposas en el estomago. Ok... Esto esta super raro, primero yo no debería sentir mariposas si no ganas de comerme su sangre y segundo ¿Edward tendría el cuerpo lleno de estática?

Traté de no pensarlo dos veces y les di una mirada a mis amigas que solo ellas podrían descifrar y les aclaré por medio de esa mirada hacía donde iba nuestro plan. Edward y yo llegamos a la pista de baile donde había gente importante como nosotras bailando, no estaba abarrotado pero si había suficiente gente.

Noté que Alice me miró con temor por tocar a Jasper y yo le dí una de mis miradas tranquilizadoras para el ella se quedará tranquila y disfrutara del poco contacto que tendría con ese humano, Rose y Emmett se fueron un poco más alejados pero en un sitio donde yo los podía ver y supervisar, si algo llegaba a salirse de control yo iría a rescatar a mis amigas.

Puse mis manos alrededor del cuello de Edward y me pegué lo más que pude a su cuerpo mientras bailabamos una canción lenta y luego colocaron "On the floor" de Jennifer Lopez junto a Pitbull y me separé para comenzar mi baile sexy, las chicas hacían todo lo que yo hacía, repetían cada uno de mis movimientos como si estuvieran coreografiados. Edward me miró soprendido y rápidamente cambió su rostro a una sonrisa sexy, dios este humano me iba a matar de nuevo, quisiera saber que se siente beber su sangre, pero no deje que esos pensamientos sangrientos llenaran mis pensamientos.

-No sabía que bailabas así de bien Isabella -dijo en un sensual susurro cerca de mi oido haciendo que mis bragas se mojaran al instante.

-Y eso no es nada -le dije con una mirada sexy y me di la vuelta para hacer que mi trasero se juntara con su miembro que al parecer estaba bien despierto y palpitante, genial ahora estaba poniendome caliente por culpa de este imbecil. Alejé los sucios pensamientos que empezaron a formarse en mi cabeza de él y yo haciendo cosas que jamás en mi vida pense que existían dentro de mi mente, Edward solo movía sus caderas restregando su erección contra mi trasero, solo quería sentirlo dentro de mí que me hiciera llegar al más divino orgasmo que nadie me ha podido proporcionar. De nuevo alejé esos pensamientos temiendo que pudiera hacer alguna estupidez delante de este estupido humano.

Terminó la canción y yo estaba acalorada de nuevo por él patán de Edward Cullen. Me le quede mirando como penetrando su alma, tratando de encontrar aquello que me atraía a él, esa fuerza magnetica que nos encerró en una burbuja más extraña que nada, no me gustaba eso, me sentí atrapada como en un hechizo, me sentí menos fuerte y debil con el al frente mirandome como si quisiera saber lo que pienso.

-¿Qué haces? -le pregunté suspirando cerca de sus labios.

-Yo no hago nada Isabella -respondió haciendo que su aliento frío y dulzón ¿frío? ¿dulzón?, ok eso es raro.

-Dame un segundo debo ir al baño -dije rompiendo el momento antes de que hiciera algo de lo que me podría arrepentir luego su rostro cambio a la confusión y al enojo pues pensó lo que justamente quería, que lo deje empinado y sin poder darle solución a su situación.

Las chicas estaban mirandome fijamente y me siguierón al baño. Yo solo me metí y las esperé. Ellas entraron al baño 3 minutos despúes que yo y finalmente las tome por la muñeca y a través de mis pensamientos les dije,. _Piensen en otra cosa concentrence porque les voy a pedir una cosa y no quiero decirlo en voz alta hay muchas mujeres aquí._ No sabía porque estaba usando mi habilidad especial, pero por alguna extraña razón sentí que solo mis pensamientos eran seguros. Ellas solamente asintieron y me dieron un apretón cuando ya estuvieron concentradas en otra cosa, _tenemos que salir de aquí, dejar con ganas a los chicos y por nada del mundo dejen de pensar y escuchar lo que estoy diciendo simplemente dejense guiar por mi mano. _

Toma eso estupido humano egolátra. Te deje caliente y con las ganas._  
><em>

Corrí hacia la ventanilla del baño y mire a los lados las chicas simplemente se habían ocupado de vaciar el lugar para que yo abriera paso por la ventana y salieramos de ahí. Con mi velocidad vampírica salí sin ser vista y mis hermanas me siguieron llegamos a nuestro auto y me dí cuenta que la llave la tenía el chico del valet.

-Esperen aquí y sigan pensando -les ordené í hasta que ví gente y en ese entonces camine lo mas rápido que pude y ahí estaba el chico del valet. -lindo serías amable y darme las llaves de mi coche -le pedí dulcemente convirtiendo mi voz en una hermosa melodía hipnotizante. El chico sin preámbulos me entrego las llaves del mercedes de Rose. Luego caminé rápido entre la gente y por último corrí hasta el auto, prendí el motor y manejé como desquiciada hasta que sentí que ya estabamos a salvo.

Nos bajamos y buscamos algún idiota que estuviera cerca para beber de él. Conseguímos a un vagabundo que pasaba por ahí y las tres bebimos como si la vida se nos fuera en ello.

**Edward POV.**

Se habían ido y nos engañaron, nos dejaron calientes y con ganas de ellas, demonios ellas eran nuestra perdición. Esas chicas sabían como jugar con fuego y no quemarse. Rayos pero es que eran tan sexys, atrevidas, eran diosas que exudaban sensualidad y sexo. Dios yo quería a Bella, quería adentrarme dentro de ella quería demostrarle quién manda. No pasará de nuevo me prometí internamente.

-¿Qué sucedió Ed? ¿Donde estan las chicas? -pregunto Emmett confundido y enojado, sabía porque estaba así solo sus escandalosos recuerdos me lo decían todo, estaba tan cachondo como perro en celo.

-Se fueron -dije apretando los dientes y sentí como Jasper, con su cuento de madurez, intentaba calmarnos a ambos.

Todo esto era sin duda parte de un plan de Isabella pero que ella sepa que es mía. Deje pasar su escape porque lo que obtuve a cambio fue raro toco a sus amigas para comunicarles algo y pude leer sus pensamientos asi que decidí que le haría creer que no la había escuchado decir lo que les dijo a ellas.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -preguntó Jazz curioso aún intentaba tranquilizar los "ÁNIMOS".

-Bella tocó a sus amigas y les transmitió sus pensamientos y es como si hubiera desbloqueado su mente a mí, fue extraño -dije en un susurro.

Era excelente porder leer su mente o por lo menos saber que podía hacerlo si ella se dejaba. Teníamos que beber de ellas para unirnos en matrimonio en esta solitaria vida inmortal. Ellas eran las indicadas para nosotros. Y de alguna estupida manera sabía que ellas se sentirían asi con respecto a nosotros, ya que ellas son vampiras. Aunque recordando que ellas debían sentir miedo y confusión ya que pensaban que nosotros eramos unos simples humanos.

-Waooo bro eso es impresionante ahora podremos saber que piensa Bella Swan cuando toque a sus amigas para hablarles en "secreto" -dijo Emm haciendo las comillas en el aire.

-Como sea muchachos, tenemos que ir a buscar alimento y luego al bosque -dijo Jasper preocupado. -Nuestros ojos estan empezando a ponerse negros. -explicó al ver la cara de confusión.

Caminamos a través del bar y cada quien consiguió una chica que oliera lo suficientemente bien para cada uno de nosotros, las llevamos a fuera hacía el callejón y las hechizamos, ellas dejarón con gusto que las ordeñaramos como vacas con nuestra boca y sin dejarles marcas y sin matarlas, les borramos la memoria con un beso apasionado que les dejaba claro que de esto no podían hablar y fuimos a buscar el coche, luego fuimos a casa y cazamos a los alrededores.

Cuando ya habiamos recuperado el color de nuestros ojos humanos fuimos a dormir, mañana sería un día largo teníamos que pensar en algo, debíamos acercar a las chicas pronto porque sentía que si bebía de otra humana vomitaría.

-Edward -me llamó Jasper desde la puerta de mi habitación.

-¿Qué quieres Jazz? no ves que estoy tratando de dormir -le recalqué con cierto enojo que el muy estúpido trató de calmar.

-Tu crees que sea posible demostrarle a Alice que no puede hacerme daño y que yo la amo y que es mía -dijo algo frustrado.

-Yo creo que deberías seguirla hasta donde vaya pero que sea ella sola, se que tendrás exito hermano -le dije sinceramente pues así lo creía. -recuerda siguela cuando este sola -le recordé.

-Esta bien eres bueno dando consejos -dijo Jasper retirandose a su habitación. Me acomodé en mi cómoda cama y segundos despúes caía en los brazo de morfeo.

**Alice POV**

Luego de beber de ese asqueroso vagabundo nos adentramos en el bosqué para cazar algunos animales para que nuestros ojos mantuvieran ese color humano que debían tener. Sabía que había algo raro en esos chicos y más con Jasper, su forma de agarrarme por la cintura cuando bailabamos era muy posesiva y delicada. Sabía que debía averiguar porque no se me hacía agua a la boca llenandomela de ponzoña. Necesitaba saber porque no podía concentrarme en el latido de su corazón estando en un lugar lleno de gente. Además cada día sentía la enorme necesidad de estar junto a Jazz aunque no lo conociera totalmente, aunque pareciera un ser misterioso y extraño, sentía esa necesidad de beber su sangre y al mismo tiempo hacerle el amor. Yo no entendía estoy sentimientos y tampoco se lo diría a nadie, eso era algo que debía quedar solo en mi cabeza para siempre.

El recuerdo de la cara de Jasper al separame de él cuando lo había provocado tanto y su erección había sido restregada por mi trasero, fue impagable. Sus ojos estaban cerrados disfrutando de la sensación y cuando me separé me miró enojado pero rápidamente cambio su rostros al saber que era yo la que había causado eso. Su rostro había pasado del enojo a la confusión y por último a la comprensión al señalarle que Bella había ido al baño. Reí internamente al ver como trataba de ocultar la tienda de campaña que había formado debajo de sus pantalones, es más no se podía ni mover. Aunque me mojé las braguitas reí internamente tan ruidosa dentro de mi cabeza.

El pensó que me tenía servida en bandeja de plata y lo unico que consiguío fue una tienda de campaña gigante en su pantalón. El recuerdo aun me hacía reír. Aunque me quede mal por no complacerlo quede también muy feliz.

Aún así no entiendía que pasaba.

Mañana saldría a dar un paseo para relajarme, era domingo y la verdad me gustaba la idea de ir a la playa con las chicas y se los diría mañana por ahora solo quería dormir y no seguir pensando en Jasper. Y al parecer dios escuchó mis plegarias porque me mando a morfeo para poder dormir en paz.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Holap otra vez... xD espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.<em>**

**_Por favor dejenme Reviews! Por lo menos 5 para continuar._**

**_Un beso y un abrazo con cariño..._**

**_Lady Cullen Pattinson Forever.  
><em>**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Holaaaaa... xD aki ta el otro capitulo :D jejejeje! Pido disculpas por tardar tanto la verdad no había estado de ánimos para escribir. Pero al fin terminé este capitulo, espero que les guste.  
>Les recuerdo que son 5 reviews por un capitulo. :D<br>Ahora disfrutenlo :D_**

**_Un beso y un abrazo con cariño..._**

**_Lady Cullen Pattinson Forever  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em>En el capitulo anterior... Alice POV<em>

_Mañana saldría a dar un paseo para relajarme, era domingo y la verdad me gustaba la idea de ir a la playa con las chicas y se los diría mañana por ahora solo quería dormir y no seguir pensando en Jasper. Y al parecer dios escuchó mis plegarias porque me mando a morfeo para poder dormir en paz._

* * *

><p>La mañna llegó mas rápido de lo que pensé, sentí que había dormido solo un par de horas cuando desperté. Las chicas aun no se había despertado además de que era mi turno de ir a la cafetería a comprar el mocachino de Bella, el latte macchiato de Rose y mi capuchino. Me dí un baño rápido, me lave los dientes (aún siendo vámpira tenía que hacerlo, ya que todos los sabores se pegaban a mi lengua) me maquillé y me puse unas bragas amarillas y un brasier strapless a conjunto y un vestido strapless amarillo que me llegaba hasta las rodillas, era algo holgado y me coloqué un cinturon plateado delgado alrededor de la cintura y me coloqué unos tacones plateados a juego con el cinturón. Totalmente arreglada fuí a la cochera y me monté en mi Porshe turbo 911 amarillo (amo ese color). En menos de 20 minutos ya estaba haciendo la cola para comprar cuando tuve la visión de que en menos de 5 minutos Jasper entraba por esa puerta para comprarle a sus hermanos el café que ellos preferían. Cuando escuché la puerta del local abrirse no me giré para mirarlo, me quedé mirando hacía el frente un poco impaciente.<p>

-¿Ha sido larga tu espera? -pregunto una cálida y senual voz en mi oído que me hizo estremecer -parece que tienes frio -comentó divertido -puedo prestarte mi chaqueta si así lo deseas -agregó, esa voz era tan sexy y melodiosa, era como una suave caricia en mi oído, una caricia que me dío un escalofrío de placer.

-¿Qué hacs aquí? -pregunté sin decirle nada y sin mirarlo, aguantandome las ganas de saltarle encima y besarlo.

-Vengo a comprar café para mis hermanos y para mí, odiamos hacer café en casa -dijo sin importancia quedandose a mi lado.

-Bueno pero entonces a mí no me molestes y haz tu fila -dije fríamente, si creía que me iba a seducir trataría de aguantarme aunque lo estuviera logrando.

-Alice ¿Por qué me odias?-preguntó en tono dolído.

-Yo no te odio Jasper, solo que yo no te convengo -dijé con toda sinceridad, sabiendo que yo podía matarlo con tán solo un fuerte abrazo.

-¿Y por qué no me convienes? -preguntó confuso -crees que no puedo elegir que me conviene y que no.

-No es lo que tu quieres elegir, es lo mejor para mí y mi conciencia, no puedo permitirme hacerte daño -respondí mas para mí misma que para él.

-Alice -llamó tocando mi hombro y girandome para quedar de frente -dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que no me harás daño, tu eres una persona buena que no sería capaz de hacerle daño a nadie -dijo tiernamente mirandome a los ojos y juro por dios que me derretí ante sus dulce palabras.

-Tú no me conoces, no sabes quién soy ni lo que puedo llegar a hacer -dije seria.

Lo siguiente que vino no me lo esperaba ni si quiera tuve una visión para su siguiente movimiento, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, que estaban a la misma temperatura que las mías como si fueran las manos de un muerto, y me besó con ternura.

Sus labios se movían sobre los mios delineando con su lengua los mios (yo estaba aterrorizada, temía que si abría la boca para darle paso a mi cavidad oral, seguramente terminaría matandolo) su beso era lento y delicioso, volvió a delinear mis labios con su lengua como si exigiera el paso a ella, inconsientemente abrí un poco mi boca para saborearle, y dios sabía a gloria. Era como tener miel y chocolate en la boca, mis manos viajaron a sus cabellos enredandose en mis dedos y sus manos pasarón de mi rostro a mi cintura acariciandola suavemente sobre mi vestido. Al recordar mi vestido, recordé rápidamente el lugar en donde estabamos.

-Jasper por favor dejame en paz yo no te convengo -le reproché mientras miraba a otro lado.

-Alice se muy bien quién eres y sí me das una oportunidad podrás ser féliz -me dijo tomando de nuevo mi rostro para que lo mirara -Alice dejame brindarte los cafés de tus hermanas y el tuyo y dejame que te lleve a un sitio donde podamos charlar tranquilos - pidió con un hermoso puchero que jamás en mi vida había visto, me había dejado sin palabras y en shock por lo que dijo. Yo solo atiné a asentir y el tomó mi mano y me saco de la cafetería. Me montó en su Jaguar Xkr Silver y luego se hecho a correr en el coche hasta La Push.

**Jasper POV**

No pude evitar traerla aquí cuando la besé, sabía que debía demostrarle que ella no era la única en su clase, que ella pertenecía a mi lado, así que la lleve a la playa de La Push para demostrarle lo que yo era. Salí de mi coche a paso humano pero lo suficientemente rápido para no dajerla escapar. Tomé gentilmente su suave y tersa mano y la guíe hasta la playa, descendimos hasta tocar la arena y la llevé hasta el final de la playa nos adentramos un poco en el bosque hasta encontrar la cueva que un día cazando encontré, la introduje en la oscuridad de ésta y la lleve al final donde había una cama, un sitio para hacer una fogata y una cava llena de hielo y sangre humana y de animal.

Sentí su nerviosismo y no pude evitar mandarle olas de calma y tranquilidad.

-Jasper no sé qué sucede, me siento tranquila aunque sé que estoy hecha un manojo de nervios -me confesó sin mirarme.

-Tranquila cariño todo va a salir bien -le dije acercandola a la cama pero se rehusó.

Yo la tomé con un poco más de fuerza pero ella aplicaba toda su fuerza antinatural y yo no pude más que agarrarla con toda mi fuerza vampírica. Alice frunció el seño mirandome fijamente a los ojos. Ella emanaba nervios, terror, confusión, desconfianza y enojo, todo lo que yo pude hacer fue concentrarme en mandar una gran ola de calma para destruir eso que ella sentía

-¿Qué estás haciendome? -preguntó lloriqueando.

-Calma mi estimada señorita, solo relajate, nos merecemos el uno al otro -le dije llenandola del sentimiento más puro de todos los que tenía por ella, el amor, sabía que esta atracción era amor, pues dentro de nuestra naturaleza hay un vámpiro para cada vámpira, ese sentimiento de ella es mía o el es mío era el sentimiento profesando el amor. Ya solo quedaba el beber su sangre y seríamos uno para siempre, ella tenia que hacer eso conmigo también para que esa unión se diera. Ya no podríamos beber de los humanos y cada vez se nos difucultaba mas el tragar ese dulce liquido de la vida de ellos. Los animales eran suplementos para nuestro color de ojos, pero bebiendo de nuestra pareja ya no tendríamos que beber de los pobres animales porque tendríamos todos los "nutrientes" para estar fuertes y para parecer humanos aunque seamos vámpiros y cuando ya nos quedabamos secos podíamos volver a beber de los humanos solo por lapsos cortos de tiempo, era algo más complicado explicarlo que hacerlo.

-No te entiendo .

-Solo dejate llevar y haz lo que te diga por favor -le sugerí enviandole ráfagas de placer a su pequeño y hermoso cuerpo. Ella se arrecostó en la cama con los ojos cerrados solo sentiendo las olas de placer.

La bese dulcemente en sus labios y delineandolos con mi lengua, ella sin perder tiempo abrió sus labios dandome permiso de introducir mi lengua en ella y colocó sus manos en mi cabello, jalandoloy al mismo tiempo acercandome más a ella, mi lengua danzó un baile sensual junto con la de ella, mis manos se movieron sobre su cuerpo memorizandolo, deleitandome con su pequeña y delicada figura. La cueva se llenó de suspiros y suaves gemidos. Ella se removía ante mi toque y suspiraba y gemía. le saqué el vestido rapida pero cuidadosemente su hermoso vestido.

La admire en su absoluta gloria, tan hermosa y perfecta como era ella, me miró con ojos expectantes y le sonreí de lado. Volví a besarla pero esta vez lo hice con mas ganas, ella me desvistió regalandome caricias al paso que quitaba mi ropa, me quede solo con un boxer blanco ajustado y ella con sus braguitas amarillas que le quedaban hermosas. restregué mi cuerpo sobre el de ella sintiendolo y acariandolo en el proceso, dejé de besarla en la boca solo para dejar un camino de besos desde su mentón hasta el monte de sus senos, observé con detenimiento sus hermosos pechos, su carne tan blanca como la nieve y su pezón rosado como el chicle, lamí la parte blanca de su seno para llegar a ese pezón que me esperaba ergido, le dí una pequñá lámida y Alice gimío un poco más alto, con mi mano atendí su otro seno, acariciandolo, dandole pequeños pellizcos ahora ella gemía mas audiblemente. Se removía y se arqueaba contra mí.

-Oooooh Jasper -gimío y eso fue más que una hermosa melodía para mis oídos.

Mis manos fueron a parar en sus bragas y se las quité tan rápido que ella no parecía darse cuenta, la volví a admirar en toda su hermosa gloria y ella me miró apremiante, tomé una de sus piernas y la acaricié y besé mientras subía por sus pantorrillas poco a poco, luego por sus rodillas, seguí subiendo hasta llegar a la cara interna de su muslo, subí otro poco más y me posicioné frente a su centro, se veía cálido y brilloso, sople suavemente y la ví removerse, olisqueé su centro y olía mejor que su sangre acumulada a través de los años. Lamí sus labios y ella soltó un fuerte suspiro, lamí varias veces para luego abrirle campo a mi lengua con mis dedos. Ahí estaba ese botón lleno de nervios que le haría tener tanto placer hasta desfallecer, mi lengua automáticamente se movió suavemente por su clítoris mientras que un dedo se adentraba en ella. Ella gimío y se movió contra mi dedo.

-Mmmm... Jasper... así... un poco más... rápido -pidió entrecortadamente y yo simplemente no se lo pude negar, agregué otro dedo y ella comenzó a gemir más. -Ooooh... Jasper... estoy cerca -dijo con dificultad y sus paredes se apretaron un poco a mis dedos y agregué otro más, succioné con fuerza su botón y Alice gritó en su liberación, yo me quedé ahí probandola y saboreandola, limpie todo rastro de sus jugos y la besé con ansiedad, mi miembro palpitaba dolorosamente dentro de mi boxer.

-Ahora voy a ser todo tuyo y tu toda mía -le dijé en su oído con voz ronca. Ella me sonrió pícaramente y me bajó ella misma esa tela que apretaba mi pene. Ella se me quedó mirando, mejor dicho se quedo mirando mi polla con asombro y jadeó. -Ven cariño no tenemos que perder el tiempo -le dije y me enterré en ella lentamente, toqué lo más profundo de su intimidad, pero no sentí nunca esa telita que indicaba que era virgen, bueno no era el primero pero sería el último, sonreí ante ese pensamiento.

-¿Por qué sonries? -pregunto con una voz ronca que no parecía suya.

-Porque seré el último hombre que tendrás en tu vida -le respondí moviendome lentamente sintiendo como su cálido centro se ajustaba al grosor de mi miembro. -Dios eres tan estrecha y estás tan húmeda -no pude evitar comenterle mientras que cada vez me movía mas rápido.

-Y... tú... estas... muy... grande -me dijo de vuelta entre las estocadas.

-Alice ...- susurré sumergido en el placer mientras guiaba mi mano hasta su botón de placer.

-Jasper... -Susurró ella de vuelta acariciando con fuerza mi espalda. -más rápido -pidió y sentí sus paredes apretarse contra mi pene. Yo también estaba cerca así que aceleré el ritmo de mis estocadas y de mi mano.

-¡JASPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER! -gritó en su más grande orgasmo, lo había podido sentir y sin muchas estocadas me derramé en ella violentamente soltando un gruñido. Me quedé encima y dentro de ella sin moverme hasta que nos habíamos recuperado del orgasmo. -Estoy más que féliz porque no te hice daño -comentó mientras salía de ella.

-Alice no me hiciste daño porque soy como tú -le confesé finalmente y ella me miró extrañada. -Alice yo soy un vámpiro al igual que tú -le aclaré

-¿Cómo? -preguntó totalmente distraída.

-Pues soy un vámpiro, Carlisle es mi creador y puedo saber que sientes en todo momento, tu rabia, tu tristeza, tu alegría, yo influyo en la gente, puedo calmarlos, enojarlos, ponerlos lujuriosos, entristecerlos, y se qué tu eres la indicada. -le expliqué con una sonrisa en el rostro mirandola de frente. -Ven muerdeme y bebé mi sangre acumulada -le pedí mirandola a los ojos, ella se acercó y miro mi cuello, sabía que dolería pero era ella.

...

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Que tal? ¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron?<br>¿Me dejan un comentario?  
><strong>_

_**Un beso y un abrazo con cariño...**_

_**Lady Cullen Pattinson Forever  
><strong>_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Holaaaaa perdon por dejar tan desactualizada esta historia! espero me perdonen y les guste este nuevo capitulo que les traigo con un poco de apuro y con mucho amor!  
><strong>_

_**XOXO **_

_**Lady Cullen Pattinson Forever.**_

_**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a Sthepanie Meyer lo que no eso pertenece a mi cerebro y a los objetos que consigo por internet que me inspiran.**_

* * *

><p><em>En el capitulo anterior… Jasper POV.<em>

_-Pues soy un vampiro, Carlisle es mi creador y puedo saber que sientes en todo momento, tu rabia, tu tristeza, tu alegría, yo influyo en la gente, puedo calmarlos, enojarlos, ponerlos lujuriosos, entristecerlos, y se qué tu eres la indicada. -le expliqué con una sonrisa en el rostro mirándola de frente. -Ven muérdeme y bebé mi sangre acumulada -le pedí mirándola a los ojos, ella se acercó y miro mi cuello, sabía que dolería pero era ella._

...

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

Me había despertado ya hace más de una hora y Rose había desaparecido desde temprano, Alice aun no regresaba con nuestros café y yo estaba muerta de la angustia esperando por la loca maniaca de Rose y por la descuidada y despistada Alice, ya que nosotras iríamos a la playa de la Push ya que hoy iba a ser un día de lo mas solead y podría disfrutar del sol calentar mi fría piel.

Decidí llamar a la pequeña Alice para ver si me contestaba pero al parecer había olvidado su celular en el auto mientras esperaba para hacer nuestra respectiva compra porque repicaba y repicaba y nadie contestaba, lo único que me preocupaba era que ella podría haber escuchado el teléfono desde la tienda porque ella tiene muy buen oído, si saben a qué me refiero (súper - oído), por otro lado la tonta de Rosalie tenía su celular apagado y yo estaba que echaba chispas.

-DIABLOS CHICAS DONDE ESTAN –pregunte al viento.

**Rose POV**

-Oh si bebe, dame más duro –dije como pude mientras Emmett me violaba el estrecho agujero que era mi culo.

-Mierda Osita eres candente –exclamo él cuando llegamos por decima vez al cielo.

-Es que solo tu provocas estas reacciones en mi osito –le dije apoyando mi cabeza despeinada sobre su pecho desnudo.

-Eso es de algo que me gustaría hablarte pequeña –me dijo haciendo que mi cara se llenara de confusión.

-¿De qué hablas Emmett? – le pregunte tratando de analizar lo que me dijo.

-Veras Rosie no se si tu sabes que los vampiros están destinados a sus parejas vampiras al convertirse pero lo que sucede es que tu y yo nos pertenecemos, nuestro creador y su esposa tienen una amiga que puede ver el futuro y pues nos dijeron que las conoceríamos a ustedes y que ustedes serian nuestras parejas para el resto de la eternidad que nos queda por vivir. –explico pero yo aun no entendía a que se refería.

-Pero que tiene que ver eso con las reacciones que causas en mí.

-Pues que como estamos destinados deberíamos unirnos y que el lazo que hay y se siente entre nosotros al final se intensifique y brille en toda su gloria y para eso tú debes beber mi sangre y yo la tuya osita.

-Eso me va a doler bebe no hay otra manera de hacerlo –pregunte no muy entusiasmada por la idea del dolor.

-Hagámoslo al mismo tiempo pequeña ya verás que si lo hacemos a la misma vez no sentirás dolor.

Aceptando su propuesta le acerque mi muñeca hasta sus labios y el hizo lo mismo con la suya, mirándonos fijamente rasgamos la piel que nos impedía beber la sangre que circulaba por nuestras venas y tomamos un pequeño sorbo del más maravilloso vino que a un vampiro se le puede ofrecer, era tan deliciosa y estaba caliente, su sangre paso por algún filtro que hacía que supiera tan bien como sabia su semen mejor que eso y mejor que la sangre común. Luego de un rato de compartir nuestra sangre nos separamos y nos quedamos callados por unos instantes.

-Ahora si nos pertenecemos por completo, ahora si somos solo tú y yo, somos uno. –comento despertando en mi nuevas sensaciones que jamás había sentido y que las que ya sentía por el se intensificaran. –lo único malo pequeña es que no volverás a beber sangre de humano ni de animal porque te sabrán a oxido y a metal pero tendrás que beber una vez por semana si quieres mantener el color de tus ojos y para que nuestra sangre se mantenga fresca además de que no podrás tocar a ningún otro humano jamás.

-¿EMMETT ESTE ES EL PRECIO QUE DEBO PAGAR PARA QUE NOS PERTENEZCAMOS? ¿ESTAS TOTALMENTE CHIFLADO? ¿POR QUE NO ME DIJISTE NADA DE ESO ANTES IDIOTA? –le pregunte mientras pegaba el grito al cielo.

-Osita ese precio también lo estoy pagando yo y no te lo dije porque no quería que te enojaras y te negaras porque quiero que todo el mundo sepa que solo somos tú y yo que somos uno –contesto algo molesto por mi reacción.

-Lo siento bebe no quise es que me tomaste de sorpresa –le respondí apenada sabiendo que el también sufriría por nuestra completa unión.

-Tranquila amor solo piénsalo dos veces antes de gritarme. –me calmo mientras yo miraba el reloj de la pared del motel donde estábamos que marcaba las 12 en punto.

-Diablos Emmett debo irme pero prometo que volveremos a estar juntos –dije cambiándome a la velocidad vampírica y saliendo sin siquiera decirle adiós.

**Alice POV**.

-No puedo hacerlo Jazz.

-Vamos Alice nosotros nos amamos, por favor, quiero que pertenezcas a mí como yo pertenezco a ti mi damisela. –rogo por decima vez.

-No Jasper es hermoso que seas vampiro de hecho me tranquiliza porque sé que puedo estar contigo pero tengo que llevar las cosas con calma tu sabes que no podemos hacer esto ahorita –le recalque sacando a flote mi lado maduro y sabio.

-Vamos Al por favor yo te necesito para vivir –dijo con pena en su voz.

-Mi vida ya verás que cuando el momento sea adecuado pasara, ahorita yo no puedo dejar a Bella y a Rose sin darle explicaciones.

-Tienes razón mi sabia dama vamos te llevare a comprar tu café y luego podrás irte a casa pero espero poder verte muy pronto porque no se cuanto tiempo pueda sobrevivir sin ti a mi lado pequeña. –mi dijo dándome la razón y vistiéndome a paso lento.

Una vez listos nos fuimos en su bello auto y llegue a la cafetería corriendo al mostrador y deslumbrando al manipulable muchacho para que no hiciera caso a las protestas de los demás clientes por no haber hecho la cola. En menos de 10 minutos ya tenía en mi poder el mocachino de Bella, el latte macchiato de Rose y mi capuchino y corrí hasta mi bebe que había dejado estacionado desde temprano y una vez ahí revise el celular que había dejado en el asiento del copiloto impresionándome por la cantidad de llamadas perdidas por parte de Bella que tenia.

Maneje como maniaca para llegar lo más rápido que pude a casa y cuando llegue observe a que Rose también estaba llegando como un bólido y mas pálida de lo que ella normalmente es.

-¿Qué te sucedió Rose que estas mucho menos humana y muchísimo más vampira que antes? –pregunto Bella que entraba en el garaje. -¿y tú qué hiciste que ya no te ves igual que antes, te vas caderona y más hermosa? –me pregunto a mi haciendo que mis rodillas temblaran.

-No podemos decirte nada Bella – contestamos Rose y yo al unisonó muy nerviosas y esperando que nuestra mejor amiga se enojara tanto que nos dejara de hablar.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Les gusto? lo odiaron? Me dejan un review?<br>Un beso para todas :D y espero que tengan la oportunidad de de leer algun fic de It is your butterfly._**

**_XOXO_**

**_Lady Cullen Pattinson Forever._**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hooooolaaaaaaa mis queridas y amadas lectoras  
>(si hay algun chico perdon por no incluirlo pero no tengo conocimiento que alguno de ustedes me haya dejado un review)<br>Aki les traigo otro cap de No sabiamos qu eran. Pronto actualizare Enamorando a Edward Cullen pero aun no se cuando._**

**_XOXO  
><span>Lady Cullen Pattinson Forever.<span>_**

* * *

><p><em>En el capitulo anterior… Alice pov<em>

_-¿Qué te sucedió Rose que estas mucho menos humana y muchísimo más vampira que antes? –pregunto Bella que entraba en el garaje. -¿y tú qué hiciste que ya no te ves igual que antes, te vas caderona y más hermosa? –me pregunto a mi haciendo que mis rodillas temblaran._

_-No podemos decirte nada Bella – contestamos Rose y yo al unisonó muy nerviosas y esperando que nuestra mejor amiga se enojara tanto que nos dejara de hablar._

* * *

><p><strong>Bella POV<strong>

Esto no puede ser posible, Rose estaba mas pálida con ojeras sobre sus ojos y estos estaban de un color rojo carmesí y mi pequeña Alice ya no se veía como niña, se veía como una verdadera y hermosa mujer.

-No puedo creer que mis dos mejores amigas no hayan estado en casa durante horas y no me quieran decir que estuvieron haciendo y porque se ven diferente –comente para mi misma –y lo más grave de todo esto es que ellas no confían lo suficiente en mí como para contármelo –dramatice al punto de llorar.

-No Belly, nosotras confiamos en ti pero es algo que de lo que tu sola te darás cuenta cuando te suceda lo que a mi o lo que a Rose –dijo Alice tomando mis manos poniendo su mas apenado puchero.

-Esta bien se nota que tienen razón lo siento –dije dándome por vencida sabiendo que no iba a conseguir ninguna información de parte de ellas.

-¿Nos iremos a la playa nenas? –pregunto Rose entusiasmada.

-No iremos a ningún lado señoritas, Rose vete a tomar sangre de animal para que vuelvas a tener tus ojos humanos y vas a volver en media hora y tu Alice vas a arreglar nuestras habitaciones, vas a sacar de los armarios toda la ropa que hemos utilizado y las vas a meter en bolsas. –ordene a cada una severamente, ya que habían cometido sus fechorías y no me habían contado pues les tocaba castigo.

-No ¿Por qué Belly Bells? –preguntaron al unisonó.

-Porque son tan malas amigas que van a pagar un castigo por no decirme. Ahora háganlo y de prisa porque en lo que Rose llegue llevaremos la ropa a un orfanato y luego iremos a la tienda a comprar la ropa que yo desee.

Sin decir mas nada las chicas fueron directamente a hacer lo que ordene mientras que yo escribía el artículo que mandaríamos a colocar en la prensa de Seattle y Port Angeles para conseguir a nuestro mayordomo. Luego de eso decidí hacer los deberes del instituto para estar solvente para mañana.

_45 minutos después…_

-Muy bien chicas andando que aun nos queda muchos sitios donde ir a comprar ropa –anime con entusiasmo mientras que pagábamos lo que habíamos comprado en Victoria's Secret.

-Belly yo quiero ir a la cama tengo sueño –note un poco desanimada a Alice que es la compradora compulsiva.

-Esto es un castigo Alice aunque para ti debería ser regalo así que arriba esos ánimos que aun hay mucha ropa sexy y hermosa para comprar –dijo Rose más que entusiasmada pero tan pálida como al medio día.

Caminamos por el centro comercial mirando y comprando ropa de marca y muy sexy, vestiditos, jeans, blusas, camisas, joyería y muchísimas cosas mas nos detuvimos en un Starbucks para pedir un café para luego continuar con nuestra expedición y a las 4 horas después estábamos de camino a casa con Rose de piloto, el maletero y el asiento trasero a reventar y con Alice acurrucada en mis brazos durmiendo en el asiento del copiloto.

-Rose me preocupa un poco nuestra hiperactiva Alice –comente mientras acariciaba el pelo de la mencionada niña hiperactiva.

-Tranquila Bellita se le pasara, veras que mañana estará otra vez brincando como desquiciada.

-Tú notaste lo distinta que esta físicamente.

-Claro ni que fuera la mujer más estúpida del planeta como para no ver que esta chiquilla se ha acostado al fin con alguien. –dijo con sorna.

-Si eso también lo note yo Rosie pero a mi lo que me preocupa de todo esto es que haya sido con Jasper recuerda que ella decía que si no era Jasper ella moriría virgen. –exclame con preocupación verdadera.

-¿Y que si fue Jasper?

-No te das cuenta que pudo haberlo matado Rose –le recordé la fragilidad del pequeño humano estúpido que posiblemente haya convertido a mi pequeña en mujer.

-Tranquila Bells ella lo tiene bajo control, no seas aguafiestas –me reprocho estacionando el coche en nuestro garaje.

-No soy aguafiestas solo que no quiero mudarme de aquí tan pronto –me defendí con ahincó por escuchar la palabra aguafiestas mientras que bajaba del auto con Alice en brazos sin despertarla y Rose cargaba con todas nuestras compras.

**Edward POV**

-Estoy feliz amigos –comento el imbécil de Emmett mientras brincaba como loco recordando el momento en que Rose y el se unieron como parejas vampíricas.

-AY no que molestos son porque no se van a otro lado a festejar su felicidad no ven que hay gente tratando de estudiar –pregunte molesto porque el idiota de Jasper también venia muy contento porque su Alicita ya sabia la verdad acerca de nosotros.

-Vámonos Jazzie aquí la gente esta muy amargada y reprimida –dijo Emmett remarcando las palabras las 3 últimas palabras.

-Mas te vale que corras Emmett porque te voy a hacer sufrir como el demonio –dije tirando los cuadernos al suelo y tumbando a Emmett en la alfombra de la sala.

-¡MAMÁ! –grito el oso cobarde.

-Edward deja quieto a Emmett –dijo Esme quien estaba con nuestro creador Carlisle de visita.

-Esme este pobre idiota dice que soy un amargado y un reprimido –explique sin soltarlo.

-Edward Anthony Cullen suelta a Emmett –advirtió.

-Además hijo creo que Emm tiene razón estas un poco mas amargado de lo usual –dijo Carlisle riendo mientras bajaba a paso humano por las escaleras.

-QUIERO QUE TODOS SE VAYAN DE LA CASA Y ME DEJEN EN PAZ –grite con rabia.

-Ya vas a ver cariño todo va a estar bien, esa pequeña niña Bella estará detrás de ti cuando te dignes a contarle lo que eres y no a ocultárselo para jugar al gato y al ratón –consoló mi madre antes de salir.

Me quede sentado en la alfombra por mas de tres horas pensando en lo que Esme había dicho, puede que tenga razón yo la quiero para mi, no quiero pasar mas tiempo lejos de ella y era hora de que le dijera de una vez por todas quien era yo y para que estaba aquí y porque probablemente ella sentía lo que yo sentía con respecto a ella.

La necesito, la deseo, la quiero entre mis brazos para hacerla feliz, quiero estar con ella en todo momento, quiero ser su consorte y nada me lo impedirá.

Tome mi chaqueta y las llaves de mi preciado volvo plateado y conduje calmadamente hasta la casa donde ella y sus amigas se hospedaban. Podía leer los sueños eróticos y sumamente románticos de la pequeña Alice y los lascivos y depravados de Rose pero como no podía escuchar nada en la mente de Bella porque se me hacia totalmente imposible tuve que agudizar mi oído para localizar el cuarto de ella.

Entre por la ventana del garaje y camine sigilosamente a través de la oscura casa para llegar hasta la habitación de Bella.

-Oh Edward… -gimió Bella dejándome impresionado, ella soñaba conmigo. Mi corazón brinco de emoción por el increíble descubrimiento que había hecho.

Me acosté a su lado y la observe hasta que sus pequeños parpados mostraron sus hermosos ojos chocolates adormilados.

-¿Edward?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Espero que les haya gustado.<br>Que les parecio? Les gusto? Lo odiaron? me dejan un review? _**

**_XOXO  
><span>Lady Cullen Pattinson Forever.<span>_**


	11. Chapter 11

Hola aki ta el otro cap! un besito! perdon por el retraso!

XOXO Lady cullen pattinson forever.

* * *

><p><em>En el capitulo anterior ... Edward POV.<em>

_Entre por la ventana del garaje y camine sigilosamente a través de la oscura casa para llegar hasta la habitación de Bella._  
><em>-Oh Edward… -gimió Bella dejándome impresionado, ella soñaba conmigo. Mi corazón brinco de emoción por el increíble descubrimiento que había hecho.<em>  
><em>Me acosté a su lado y la observe hasta que sus pequeños parpados mostraron sus hermosos ojos chocolates adormilados.<em>  
><em>-¿Edward?<em>

* * *

><p>-Shhhh, esta todo bien pequeña duerme un poco mas aun no es la hora de levantarse –la calle atrayéndola a mi pecho.<p>

-¿De que hablas? –pregunto aun adormilada.

-De nada cariño solo duerme un poco más –insistí con mi suave voz hipnotizadora, que no hacia efecto en vampiros pero ella hacia que saliera esa parte de mi involuntariamente, ella se levanto hasta quedar sentada en la cama asimilando lo que probablemente estuviera pasando por su hermosa cabecita.

-¿Edward? –pregunto de nuevo sin estar segura si quería escuchar mi voz nuevamente, aunque no podía leerle la mente podía leer su lenguaje corporal.

-Aquí estoy Bella –respondí con una sonrisa esperando su grito que inesperadamente no llego.

-¿Qué se supone que haces aquí en mi habitación? –pregunto con un tono de voz evidentemente enojada.

-Pues venia a decirte algo muy importante si deseas dejarme hablar para que pueda contarte te lo agradecería de corazón.

-No me interesa que es lo que tienes para decir maldito pervertido, sal de mi cuarto y más que todo, sal de mi casa. –dijo sin levantar mucho la voz pero evidentemente enojada.

-Pero es que Bella tienes que saber el porque estoy aquí y eso te lo puedo decir si tu me dejas hablar contigo –objete claramente frustrado de que siguiera siendo tan antipática aun por las mañanas.

-No me importa, lárgate, yo no quiero saber nada acerca de tu o de lo que tú quieres que yo escuche. Solo vete. –ordeno sin conseguir que yo me moviera de mi sitio.

-Me iré si solo escuchas lo que tengo para decir, luego tu decidirás y si quieres volverme a hablar –dije sonriendo, al ver que no me respondió absolutamente nada comencé a decirle lo que había pensado mientras ella dormitaba pacíficamente. –veras Bella tu me gustas demasiado pero es mucho mas que eso, se que tanto tu como yo podemos sentir la conexión que hay entre nosotros, esta conexión que solo los mitos y leyendas entre los fríos han existido para los neonatos y para los que no tienen mucho tiempo viviendo en el mundo de los muertos vivos. Aunque aun no te haya probado, eres como una droga para mi, te fastidio para obtener la maravillosa melodía de tu voz insultándome y solo eso me basta para sobrevivir día con día, pero ya no aguanto mas cada día que pasa es peor, puedo leer la mente de mis hermanos quienes han encontrado a su pareja y sean todos uno mientras que yo aun sigo cortejando a la damisela que me tiene atrapado, que me tiene bajo el hechizo que solo una verdadera consorte puede poner de rodillas a su pareja. Por favor Bella yo necesito que entiendas que es lo que yo necesito de ti y que sepas quien…

-Hay ya cállate estas exagerando e inventando cosas solo para que yo caiga en tu cama como muchas ya lo han hecho, pero esta que esta aquí sentada en su cama esperando a que te largues y que jamás en su vida la vuelvas a tocar. –me interrumpió sin dejarme terminar de revelarle lo mas importante de toda la historia.

-Bella por favor déjame terminar y así me marchare por ahora –le rogué frustrado.

-No, vete.

-Por favor se que ahorita te resistes a mi, que no soy precisamente de tu agrado porque puedes devorarme, pero por favor déjame terminar –implore dejando entrever una nota de desesperación.

-Tienes un minuto en lo que se haya cumplido ese minuto te largas o te sacare yo misma a patadas y no me va a importar nada–amenazo con rabia.

-Esta bien lo que quería decirte al final de todo es que yo soy un vampiro y que una amiga de nuestro creador nos dijo donde podríamos encontrar a nuestras consortes, que estuvieron mudándose de sitio mas veces que nosotros en vísperas de verano. Lo cierto es que esta conexión se debe a que tú y yo estábamos destinados a terminar juntos desde el momento que nos convertimos en vampiros. –dije hablando con una velocidad atípica de un humano cualquiera.

La mire mientras ella se quedaba pensativa, mientras la veía analizar lo que había dicho.

**Bella POV.**

No podía creerlo, siempre pensé que todo eso de los consortes era mentira, que no había un buen vampiro con quien compartir la eternidad después de todo pero logro entender y ver que me he equivocado, que las leyendas de los fríos son ciertas o la mayoría lo son. Ahora todo tiene sentido.

Es mas no es posible que un humano pueda hablar tan rápido como lo hizo el ¿o si?.

¿Será una trampa? ¿Alguien le habrá enseñado ha hablar a así a este estúpido humano?

La mejor manera de saber si realmente es un humano, es hacerle la única prueba que conozco. Lamentablemente no se si este pequeño iluso sobreviva pero espero que si muere desde el infierno haya aprendido la lección, si sobrevive tendré que hipnotizarlo para que no cuente nada acerca de mi o mis hermanas.

Me acerque lentamente a su cuello inspirando su delicioso aroma dulzón, ese perfume a hombre que solo había logrado oler el sábado por la noche, recorrí el lugar donde si vena debería estar palpitando con entusiasmo por tenerme cerca pero en cambio no escuche absolutamente nada, sin avisarle rasgue la piel fría con mis dientes y comencé a beber de ese néctar que debía estar prohibido para mi.

Era imposible tratar de describirlo, era un sabor que ningún humano poseería, era un delicioso sabor a miel, a chocolate y fresa que solo tenia el. Me quede pegada a su cuello cual bebe recién nacido al pecho de su madre cuando lo amamanta.

Sin verlo venir sentí como sus dientes rasgaron la piel de mi muñeca el bebiendo como poseso de mi sangre y de la sangre que recibía de su parte.

Sabía que estaba mal pero al mismo tiempo estaba bien lo que hacia sin embargo no podía comprender lo que sucedía, porque no me alejaba porque estaba haciendo esto. Luego de algunos minutos que me parecieron un siglo nos separamos y nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente a los ojos. Sus hermosos ojos verdes se habían transformado en unos ojos rojos y ajenos a ese hermoso rostro que tenia.

Trate de recordar que era lo que me habían contado Renee y Charlie acerca de los consortes pero solo lograba ver fragmentos inútiles de aquella conversación.

_**Flashback**_

_-Cuando llegue el momento su tua cantante será su consorte eternamente –contó Renee mientras las tres la mirábamos atónitas._

_-Pero que sucede si su tua cantante esta muerta o ha sido transformada por otro –pregunto la ingenua Alice._

_-Vera Allie cuando una tua cantante ya no es humana y ha sido convertida en vampiro por otro, ambos tendrán que beber mutuamente de su sangre –explico Charlie con una sonrisa._

_-Pero como se supone que es ese proceso –Pregunte con algo de duda en mi cabeza._

_-Pues según las leyendas de la tua cantante y la tua cantante convertida en vampiro por otro que no es su vampiro, ella tendrá que beber de la sangre de el y el de ella al mismo tiempo, entonces crearan un lazo mas poderoso que cualquier otra pareja, no habrá nada que pueda separarlos. Ni la pelea más grande y estúpida por celos lograran desunirlos, tampoco ninguno de los dos serán lo suficientemente valientes sin el otro, además no querrán beber de un humano otra vez aunque sea necesario ya que esa sangre se consume y necesitan de sangre fresca para poder estar fuertes –dijo Charlie tratando de recordar que se le escapaba de las manos._

_-O sea, que cuando encontramos a nuestra verdadera pareja de la cual somos su tua cantante no querremos sangre humana otra vez –pregunto Rose esta vez._

_-Así es cariño, no querrán beber de los humanos nuevamente porque les sabrá a oxido y a metal, pero tendrán que beber si no quieren perder fuerzas y convertirse en polvo. –dijo Renee._

_-Y que sucederá cuando la pareja del otro sea masacrada por uno de los nuestros –pregunte no segura de saber la respuesta._

_-Según las historias el otro morirá de depresión, dejara de beber sangre, se aislara y finalmente de deshidratación morirá –explico Charlie conociendo todas las leyendas, pero asustándonos un montón._

_-Charlie no tienes que se así con ellas, mis niñas esa es una de las posibilidades pero hay otra que es aun mas antigua y con menos probabilidad de que sea cumplida, el que no ha muerto puede seguir adelante, sobrellevando el dolor y la agonía del dolor pero al final la recompensa es mayor a cualquier otra, la tua cantante o el vampiro muerto reencarnara siglos después en el mismo cuerpo que el que tenían antes de morir, la conexión se hará tan evidente entre ambos y la tua cantante convertida en vampiro o el vampiro tendrá la oportunidad de convertir por si mismo a su tua cantante y será mucho mas duradera y mas fuerte su relación y físicamente podrán soportar la furia de miles de neófitos. Pero claro son puras leyendas, la mayor parte de las parejas vampíricas tienen su fuerza pero no es nada comparado cuando se encuentra a su verdadero consorte. –trato de tranquilizarnos Renee._

_**Fin del Flashback**_

-HAY POR DIOS QUE HE HECHO –grite y pregunte al aire mientras que al fin recordé lo referente a esas leyendas que nos habían contado nuestro creadores antes de que nos mudáramos solas –QUE ME HAS HECHO MALDITO IDIOTA.

-Bella por favor tranquilízate. –dijo serio logrando calmarme sin saber como lo hizo.

-No se porque lo hiciste Edward ni siquiera soy tu verdadera consorte –dije calmadamente pero sintiendo hervir mi sangre.

-Bella te gustaría conocer a la amiga de mis padres quien nos dijo a Emmett, a Jasper y a mi donde conseguirte a ti y a tus hermanas –me propuso Edward mirándome serio.

-Edward no me interesa yo lo que quiero saber es como revertir esto que has hecho –dije enojada porque no quería ser su consorte aun.

-Ya veo –dijo decepcionado y triste.

-No te pongas asi por favor –rogué al verlo así. –se que no he reaccionado de la mejor manera pero me has quitado mi alimento favorito la sangre humana y mi cosa favorita en el mundo, mi independencia –aclare tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor.

-Yo solo supuse… no importa… será mejor que vayamos a donde la amiga de mis padres ella a lo mejor sabrá de algo que podamos hacer para revertirlo –dijo claramente deprimido.

-Edward mírame por favor –le pedí logrando que pusiera sus ojos sobre mi –entiendo que estés así porque no quiero unirme a ti pero yo no sabia lo que estaba haciendo, es mas no sabia si eras humano o vampiro pero se que no debiste morderme para completar la unión, sabes que sucederá si no somos la verdadera pareja tua cantante y vampiro, no seremos tan fuertes como lo deberíamos ser cuando se tiene a la tua cantante y al vampiro correcto.

-Bella pero si quieres vamos para que ella te asegure que tu y yo nos pertenecemos que yo debí de haberte convertido no tu creador –dijo tratando de convencerme.

-Esta bien Edward pero ni una palabra de esto a mis hermanas –pedí para poderme sentir mejor.

**Alice POV.**

-¿Crees que se dieron cuenta de que escuchamos toda su conversación y de que no estamos en casa Rosie? –pregunte mientras corríamos en busca de Emmett y Jasper para que fuéramos a donde la amiga de sus creadores antes de que Edward y Bella para saber la verdad antes que ella.

Se que es un poco cruel pero tenia que enterarme si realmente éramos las indicadas para ellos.

-Tranquila Allie primero tenemos que encontrar a los muchachos y luego a por la anciana loca –dijo Rose con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Rose ¿te uniste a Emmett como su consorte?


	12. Chapter 12

_**Holaaaa mis niñas, perdon por la forma tan mala en las que les subi el cap anterior, es que ya tenia que irme pues yo no tengo compu y el cybercafe donde estaba ya lo iban a cerrar por lo tanto tenia que ser veloz, pero aqui esta uno mas bonito y largo, espero que lo disfruten :D.**_

_**XOXO  
>Lady Cullen Pattinson Forever.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>En el capitulo anterior... Alice POV.<strong>_

_-¿Crees que se dieron cuenta de que escuchamos toda su conversación y de que no estamos en casa Rosie? –pregunte mientras corríamos en busca de Emmett y Jasper para que fuéramos a donde la amiga de sus creadores antes de que Edward y Bella para saber la verdad antes que ella._

_Se que es un poco cruel pero tenia que enterarme si realmente éramos las indicadas para ellos._

_-Tranquila Allie primero tenemos que encontrar a los muchachos y luego a por la anciana loca –dijo Rose con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

_-Rose ¿te uniste a Emmett como su consorte?_

* * *

><p><strong>Rose POV.<strong>

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? –respondí devolviéndole el turno para contestar y de esa manera distraerla.

-Pues recuerdo perfectamente la vez que Charlie y Renee nos hablaron de los procesos de conversión y de las historias sobre las tuas cantantes y las tuas cantantes que han sido convertidas –respondió pensativa.

-¿Estas loca Alice? Yo no las dejaría ni dejaría mi alimento por estar con alguien más –negué nerviosa.

-Rosie por que lo ocultas.

-Al por aquí creo que ya los escucho. –comente al girar a la derecha detrás de un grueso tronco.

Encontramos a nuestros amores en un hermoso claro pero ellos no estaban solos, en la piedra que estaba en el centro de este, se encontraban dos vampiros de ojos dorados, uno rubio y alto, de mandíbula fuerte y rostro alargado, y una castaña oscura baja con el rostro en forma de corazón. Alejados de estos dos vampiros estaban Emmett y Jasper peleando como hombre e idiotas que eran.

-Olvídalo Emm jamás podrás ganarme. –se regodeo Jasper mientras reía como lunático, pero Emmett parecía no escucharlo porque se volteo hacia mi.

-Cariño mío ¿Qué haces aquí? –me pregunto Emmett quien en un segundo llego a mi lado y me saludo con un apasionado beso.

-Por dios busquen un cuarto –dijo Jasper quien se acerco lentamente a Alice y dejar un casto beso en sus labios.

-Cállate santurrón –nos defendió Emmett –Dime osita a que debo el honor de que hayas venido hasta aquí, te sentí llegar a mi a kilómetros de aquí. –exclamo dejándonos en evidencia delante de Alice.

-Genial Emmett tu no puedes cuidar tus palabras –le regañe.

-No lo regañes Rose yo ya sabia que tu ya no perteneces mas al club de vampiras solteronas –bromeo Alice quien estaba abrazada a Jasper.

-Pues yo ya sabia que tu habías tenido relaciones sexuales con Jasper porque habías dicho si no era con el no era con nadie. –exclame en venganza.

-Rosalie Hale no tenias porque revelar ese secreto –me regaño Alice enfurecida.

-¿Es cierto eso pequeña? –pregunto Jasper mirando a Alice con adoración.

-Si hubieras muerto hace tiempo, hubiéramos puesto en tu lapida "Aquí yace Alice Swan la virgen mas vieja del mundo" –dijo Emmett en tono de broma, haciéndonos reír a los vampiros que estaban en la roca y nosotros, menos a Alice y a Jasper quien se puso en posición de ataque.

-Espero que corras rápido Emmett porque si te alcanzo no vivirás para contar nada –gruño bestialmente, yo sin saber porque me coloque en posición de ataque también.

-Bueno, bueno. Ya basta chicos –Exclamo la vampira que estaba al lado del rubio cerca de nosotros.

-Olvidándonos del tema ¿Quién de los dos nos va a presentar? –pregunto el rubio.

-Esme, Carlisle. Ella es la hermosa Alice –dijo Jasper con devoción.

-Un gusto querida –dijeron Esme y Carlisle al unisonó quienes la abrazaron con cariño.

-Es un placer conocerlos aunque no sepa que son de Jasper –respondió Alice con sinceridad.

-¡Oh que tonto! –exclamo Jasper pegándose en la frente con la palma de su mano.

-Demasiado tonto –agrego Emm con tono de juego –El es Carlisle nuestro creador y ella es Esme la esposa y tua cantante de Carlisle y ella es Rose mi consorte –presento Emmett, al igual que a Alice, ellos me abrazaron con cariño.

-Es un gusto y un honor que te hayas unido al Clan y Familia Cullen Platt McCarty Whitlock Masen –dijo Carlisle como bienvenida.

-Si y ahora crece nuestro clan y nuestra familia –comento Esme contenta.

-¿Cómo funciona eso? –pregunto Alice.

-Pues los apellidos se colocan de manera que el del creador quede como el nombre del Clan y el primero de los apellidos, luego el primer vampiro que haya sido creado será el segundo apellido y el segundo vampiro será el tercer apellido y así sucesivamente, y también cuando un vampiro de un clan cualquiera se une con otro de otro clan, se crea una alianza y unión entre los clanes involucrados.

-¡Oh! –exclamamos Al y yo al unisono.

-Entonces ya podemos saber que hacen aquí –pregunto Jasper con curiosidad.

-Pues queremos ver a la amiga de ustedes que les dijo donde encontrarnos –pedí yo con gentileza.

-Sip, queremos saber que tan cierto es lo que dice ella y si el lazo entre consortes se puede romper –agrego Alice.

-Para que quieren ustedes saber eso –pregunto Carlisle ceñudo.

-Es antinatural –comento espantada Esme.

-Bella pretende romper el lazo –explique yo para aplacar un poco los ánimos de Carlisle.

-Y lo hará aunque sea la verdadera consorte de Edward –complemento Alice con mirada suplicante.

-Bueno, pues tenemos que ir de inmediato –dijo Esme sin esperar a que Carlisle dijera algo.

**Alice POV.**

No podía creer que estuviera en tierra Egipcia.

Luego de un viaje de primera clase hasta esta tierra, tuvimos que correr por el amplio y desolado desierto en el cual ningún humano se atrevía atravesar por miedo a perderse. Luego de unos 10 minutos de tanto correr llegamos al pie de una pequeña y desconocida pirámide.

Se veía que estaba modernizada y que no era una pirámide real, aunque estuviera muy bien disfrazada, para nosotros los vampiros se nos hacia fácil identificar con velocidad los elementos de los cuales estaba constituida cualquier cantidad de cosas.

Pude divisar una puerta muy bien camuflajeada y un botón que estaba ubicado en una de las ranuras entre ladrillos. Carlisle no dudo ni un segundo en hundir el botón y la puerta se corrió hacia un lado dejando ver un pasillo semioscuro, todos entramos después de que Carlisle lo hizo.

-Pasa adelante querido hijo –dijo una voz de mujer que salió de la nada.

Seguimos a Carlisle a través del oscuro pasillo hasta llegar a una sala decorada de forma original pero era horrenda.

-Mi querida Foxie, tanto tiempo sin vernos –saludo Carlisle abrazando a la mujer que de Egipcia no tenia ni el pelo, era blanca marfil y sus ojos rojos denotaban la base de su dieta alimenticia, su cabellera negra caía en forma de resortes sobre sus hombros y le llegaba hasta la estrecha cintura.

-Mí querido hijo Carlisle a que debo el honor de tan inesperada visita –pregunto la tal Foxie con una sonrisa.

-Pues veras recuerdas que hace tiempo vinimos porque necesitábamos que encontraras a las consortes de nuestros descarriados hijos –pregunto tratando de hacerla recordar.

-Como preguntas eso Carlisle si sabes que a mi no se me olvida nada.

-Cierto, perdón si te he ofendido Foxie –dijo Carlisle apenado.

-Entonces…

-Chicas –nos menciono Carlisle para que habláramos.

-Disculpa que te diga esto Foxie pero nosotras queríamos saber si realmente estamos destinadas a estos hombres a los que tu les has dicho que nosotras éramos sus consortes –dijo Rose.

-Hija mia, tengo dos mil años, soy la primera vampira en el mundo, no me preguntes como llegue aquí porque eso no lo puedo recordar, al principio de mi vida sentí la necesidad de beber muchísima sangre pero con el tiempo me sentí tan sola que cree a las 3 Vultiris originales, Whitney, Valery y Uraly.

Ellas a su vez crearon mas vampiros y se proclamaron las reinas de los vampiros 500 años después su primera creación Anglina y su esposo Croy crearon un ejercito que asesinaron a las 3 Vulturis y Anglina y Croy se proclamaron los reyes de los vampiros, 1000 años después sus comandantes en jefe Aro, Cayo y Marco se revelaron contra ellos y pusieron al ejercito que los protegía en su contra, dejando que Aro, Marco y Cayo fuesen los reyes de los vampiros. Desde entonces han controlado las creaciones de ejércitos ilegales y que los clanes no sobrepasen el número de vampiros que ellos tienen en su guardia real.

A pesar de que todo el desastre fue culpa mía, yo no intervine, pues entendí de esa manera que era mejor estar sola. Con el pasar del tiempo un bello vampiro llamado Mico se acerco a mi, inmediatamente sentí esa conexión que toda pareja de vampiro siente antes de convertirse en compañeros, gracias a el comencé a desarrollar un poder tan único y que nadie mas ha obtenido, el de ubicar la pareja para cada vampiro para que no este solo.

-¿Cómo consigues a los compañeros de los vampiros y vampiras? –pregunte impresionada por su historia.

-Dame tu mano cariño –pidió Foxie amablemente. Aunque desconfiaba de ella le di mi mano y por unos segundo cerro sus ojos. –al tomar tu mano puedo ubicar tu pareja Alice, puedo verlo en mi mente tan claro como el agua, supongo que sabrás a quien veo.

-¿Eso es todo? –preguntó Rose mirándola con desconfianza.

-Si Rosalie, tengo que tomar su mano para poder ubicar a la pareja destinada para ella –dijo Foxie soltando mi mano.

-Entonces eso quiere decir que la pareja destinada para Edward es mi hermana Bella verdad –pregunte con curiosidad.

-Yo tome la mano de Edward y vi instantáneamente a Bella, pero su imagen en mi cabeza titilaba –confeso Foxie con culpa.

-Eso quiere decir que no es la pareja de Edward –pregunto Rose angustiada.

-O sea, si es la pareja de Bella pero como yo no veo el futuro no puedo saber el porque titila su imagen.

-Se puede romper el lazo entre consortes –pregunte con cierto enojo.

-Mico y yo nos unimos por un tiempo, sabia en cierta forma que yo no era su Tua Cantante, es mas dudo que yo haya sido la Tua Cantante de alguien. En fin Mico conoció a una mujer lobo de la cual se enamoro, eso no solo rompió la conexión entre consortes si no que me dejo destrozada y débil, yo no puedo ver para mi misma el consorte que esta destinado a mi, se que un día llegara pero la respuesta a tu pregunta es sí –respondió Foxie con un suspiro.

-¡Dios mío! Hay que hacer algo –exclamo Esme con preocupación.

-Existe alguna manera de que ese lazo no se rompa –pregunto Carlisle.

-Las dos únicas maneras de que ese lazo y conexión no se rompa es que el vampiro debe de ser el creador de su consorte, en otras palabras el vampiro debe de haber convertido a su tua cantante, en este caso Bella fue la Tua Cantante de Edward pero al ser convertida por otro debilita la conexión entre ellos y se hace mas fácil romper esa conexión, y la segunda manera es que ambos beban tanta sangre el uno del otro que sientan que se agotan mientras están unidos por el lazo de la sexualidad, es decir, Bella y Edward tienen que tener relaciones y beber de su sangre hasta sentir que van a desfallecer, es la única manera de que su conexión se haga irrompible. –explico Foxie a manera de disculpa.

-Foxie, Bella y Edward vendrán a verte, Bella quiere saber que debe hacer para que la conexión se rompa, a ella no le interesa realmente los vínculos pero necesitamos que les digas lo opuesto, Edward podrá leer tu mente y Bella podrá tocarte con su mano y transmitirte sus pensamiento para que le digas la verdad, así que tendrás que ser cuidadosa con lo que piensas –dijo Rosalie.

-¿Qué?

-Queremos que les digas que la única manera de romper el lazo es que tengan relaciones y beban de su sangre hasta que se sientan morir –pedí con amabilidad.

Sabia que daría resultado lo que le estaba pidiendo, Edward y Bella lo harían y se unirían por completo pues lo vi en la visión que llego a mi. Aunque mi poder de visión casi no estaba desarrollado sabía que esta visión se cumpliría.

-Esta bien entiendo lo que piden, se que lo hacen porque quieren mucho a esa pareja y yo lo hare con gusto porque no dejare que esa pequeña insolente de Isabella vaya en contra de la naturaleza de nuestra especie –dijo Foxie con una sonrisa.

-Bueno nosotros nos vamos, no se cuanto tardaran en venir hasta acá –dijo Esme quien nos apuro a todos para que nos fuéramos a estados unidos de nuevo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Holaaa :D Espero que les haya gustado.<br>Que me dicen? Les gusto? Lo odiaron?  
><strong>__**Me dejan un Review por favor?**_

_**XOXO  
>Lady Cullen Pattinson Forever.<strong>_


End file.
